Bad Luck Little Girl
by Roselia Lucia
Summary: There's a new girl at Norrisville High and already students began to spread rumors that she brings bad luck, but Randy Cunningham doesn't believe they're true. In fact he believes that this new girl is just a regular girl who loves to have fun; but is she really? What secrets is this girl keeping and will Randy discover her secret before she discover his?
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Luck Little Girl**

**Chapter 1: The Rumors**

_Randy Cunningham heard rumors from, other students, that there was a new girl coming to Norrisville High._

"I heard she brings bad luck if you're near her." A girl whispered.

"I heard she'll curse ya if you look right at her." A jockey boy said then Randy closed his locker door.

"Cunningham!" Randy's best friend Howard yelled then Randy almost screamed.

"Howard you gotta stop doing that..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever... So did you see the new girl? I heard from the band geeks that she's pretty hot!"

"If I saw her I would've come running to you. Or probably not, depending how hot she is." Randy said then he heard the students gasping and moving to the side to see the new girl. She had long raven black hair that was braided but she had white highlights that was mixed with her braid. Her skin was really pale and she had purple eyes. She wore a black mini skirt with leggings that was torn a bit around the knees and a frilly top and a short sleeve jacket. She stopped and blew a bubble from the gum she was chewing.

"Whoa..." Randy and Howard said then when the girl's bubble popped she spit her gum out and it perfectly landed in the garbage and she continued walking.

"Dude~! I'm in love~" Howard said then Randy rolled his eyes.

"Like you have a chance to get her?"

"You never know Cunningham, my looks are quite the killer. Ladies~" Howard said as he winked at two girls. The girls laughed at how foolish he was.

"Told ya." Howard said then Randy sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Back On the Track**

_The bell rang and Randy and Howard had P.E. with the new girl._

"Alright listen up! We have a new student! I'm sure you all know her by the 'rumors' going around, but lemme introduce you all to the new student. This is Lillian Hanshington." Coach Green said as he introduced the new girl Lillian. Lillian was in her gym uniform and her hair, that was braided, was now un-braided and was tied into a high ponytail.

"Now, I want all of you to do a perfect back flip through these flaming hoops!" Coach Green said then the class groaned.

"Hmmm... Piece of cake." Lillian said as she stretched. Randy and Howard looked at her as she walked to the starting line.

"Hey, coach? Play this for me will ya?" Lillian said as she tossed a CD to the coach.

"Young lady I can't allow playing music. But since you're the first one who volunteer, I'll make an exception." Coach Green said as he played the CD. The song "Back on Track" was playing then Lillian ran straight for the flaming hoop.

"Oh man...! She's not gonna make it!" Howard said while biting his fingernails. Suddenly right at the jump point, Lillian turned and did a back flip and made it through the hoop without getting burned.

"Dude she made it!" Randy said, surprised then Lillian landed on her hands and pushed herself to do another flip through another flaming hoop. After 2 minutes she finished the obstacle course and landed on her feet gracefully.

"That... Was amazing! You my dear, have an amazing talent!" Coach Green said then Lillian yawned.

"Whatever." She said then headed to the locker room to shower, passing Randy and Howard, their jaws dropped.

"Dude... Those moves were the straight up cheese!" Howard said then Randy closed his jaw.

"I can do those move too! _...if I was the ninja and all..._" He mumbled the last sentence then Coach Green blew his whistle making Randy and Howard jump and ran to the starting line.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Lillian and Julian  
**

_At lunch, Lillian was listening to her music on her MP3 player, while at a distance, Randy and Howard were looking at her._

"I can't get over how hot she is!" Howard said then Randy sighed.

"I know, she's amazing. If we just ignored the rumors that she's some jinx, she's actually a really cool girl."

As Randy and Howard were staring at Lillian, their gothic classmate Julian walked towards Lillian.

"Whoa, what is that goth freak doing?!" Howard said then he saw Julian tapping Lillian on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" Lillian said as she took her earphones out.

"Hello..."

"Oh, uh... Hey there." Lillian said looking at Julian but she had a bored look on her face.

"I heard you bring... Mischief to people if they are near you... Is it true?" Julian asked then Lillian blinked her face still showed the bored expression.

"Do I look like I bring bad luck?" She asked then Julian giggled.

"Yes, I can feel an incredible aura coming from you."

Lillian had a surprise look then she smiled.

"Why don't you have a seat with me and have a little chat?" She asked patting the seat beside her. Julian blushed then giggled nervously.

"My word... This has never happened to me before..."

Lillian bat her eyes then smiled.

"Don't be shy, I'm not gonna bite. Unless you _want_ me to." She said then Julian blushed so hard his hat almost came off.

"That's _it!_ He's gonna get it!" Howard said ready to attack Julian but Randy held him.

"Dude calm down! You gotta chill!"

"You know Julian, I just can't resist a guy with fangs..." Lillian said as she ran her finger gently against Julian's fake fangs. Julian blushed then giggled, enchanted by Lillian's charms.

_WHAT THE JUICE?! Lillian can't be serious about dating Julian! Sure Lillian looks a bit goth and they would be the perfect match, but she's way out of his league!_ Randy thought then he let Howard go and his best friend fell on the floor hitting his face first.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Strength and Courage  
**

_It has been three days since Lillian started going to Norrisville High, and already students began to whisper even more rumors ever since she became really friendly with Julian._

"_Ugh_... Seriously, what does she _see_ in him?"

"Well when you look at it, they kinda do look cute together, like that goth couple from that vampire book all the girls are crazy about."

"Yeah but the freak isn't a mysterious artist! He's just weird! And aren't you even the slightest bit angry at Julian?"

"Come on Howard, I don't think there's any reason to be jealous." Randy said calmly, trying to be cool. As Lillian and Julian hang out at lunch they were heading to Shangri Lunch. Julian pulled the chair out for Lillian to sit down then when she sat down Julian pushed her chair back in.

"Did you get a chance to listen to the songs my darling Lillian?" Julian asked as then Lillian smiled and pulled out her MP3 player.

"I downloaded some of the songs you listed. Some were good." Lillian answered as she began to put an ear bud in her ear then she put the other ear bud in Julian's ear. As the two of them listened to the song playing on Lillian's MP3 player someone pulled Jullian's chair back making him fall and yanking the ear bud from Lillian's ear.

"Ouch!" She yelped as she held her ear. She looked and saw Bash Johnson laughing as Julian was on the floor.

"He should've seen that coming since they sat at Bash's table." Howard said as he drank his soda. As Randy watch Bash making fun at Julian, Lillian stood up and slammed her hand on the table.

"Hey!" She shouted then Bash looked at her.

"What do ya want goth girl?" Bash asked then Lillian cracked her knuckles.

"Apologize."

"Or what? Whatcha gonna do; jinx me?"

Bash laughed then Lillian quickly duck down and swiftly did a lower round house kick knocking Bash down. She pushed herself up into the air to do a backflip then she grabbed Bash's head and locked it using her legs. Everyone gasped as Lillian had Bash Johnson's head locked in her legs.

"Apologize and I'll release you!" She yelled as Bash struggled but she only locked her legs around his head tighter.

"Okay! Okay! _Okay_! _Uncle!_ I'm sorry!" Bash cried then Lillian released him and stood up.

"Now leave before I get mad..." Lillian threaten then Bash ran. Everyone in the cafeteria cheered then Lillian smiled after she helped Julian up.

"Lillian, those were some pretty Bruce moves you got there. How did you learn to do that?" Howard's sister Heidi asked as she pointed her web camera at Lillian.

"Honestly, those moves came natural to me when I had to protect Julian."

"Awww, isn't she sweet? Lillian defending for her goth boyfriend Julian. Now Lillian do you have any advice you wanna say to the audience that'll pump up their spirit?"

"All it takes is strength and courage." Lillian said with a smile. When the bell rang Lillian walked towards Julian, who was fidgeting nervously.

"Um, Lillian...? There's... Something I want to talk to you..." He said nervously then Lillian blinked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Break Up**

_In Mrs. Driscoll's science class, everyone had to partner up for a project that was due next week and Randy was partnered up with Lillian._

_The one day she's not here..._ Randy thought then Howard glared at him.

"You're so lucky you got Lillian to be your partner!"

"Howard, she isn't even here." Randy said then he heard soft sobbing noises from behind. Randy turned and saw Julian blowing his noise and sobbing.

"Uhhh... Julian? You okay?"

"Oh... All is not okay Randy... For I have fallen into a pit of despair... And it's not very pleasing..." Julian said then Randy looked at his best friend who just shrugged his shoulders just as confused as he was.

"I'm not following..." Randy said then Julian cried.

"I broke up with Lillian and I feel bad!"

"Yes!" Howard said then Randy glared at him. As Julian kept sobbing Randy pat his back.

"Why'd you guys break up? You two were so cute together, even Heidi said so."

"But alas... Not even I could compare to how great Lillian is..."

"Again, not following..."

"She's out of my league..." Julian mumbled then Randy continued to comfort the goth boy.

* * *

_After school, Randy looked at a piece of paper that has Lillian's address. He then stopped in front of a nice iron gate leading up ahead towards a mansion._

_This can't be right... There's no way Lillian lives near by where Bash lives._ Randy thought then he headed towards the mansion. When he got there he rang the doorbell.

"Coming~!" He heard a voice say behind the door then the door opened and Randy saw Lillian. She was wearing a tank top, comfortable shorts, and her hair was braided and tied in a bun.

"Can I help you?" She asked then Randy amazed by how Lillian looked shook his head, snapping him back to reality.

"Uh, Lillian, hi. I'm Randy Cunningham, I'm in most of your classes."

"Randy...? Randy... Oh! The kid who makes that weird noise before he falls asleep!"

_Technically I was in the Nomicon... But that's a pretty good way of remembering me..._ Randy thought looking away.

"Why don't you come in, Randy. Make yourself at home. I'm just gonna change out of my pajamas." Lillian said as she ran up a spiral staircase. Randy looked around amazed then he came across a room with fancy furniture.

_Her folks have amazing taste._ He thought as he sat in a chair. Randy spotted a rabbit doll sitting on a sofa across from where he was sitting.

"How cute. Is this her rabbit?" He asked as he was about to reach for the rabbit when he suddenly heard a loud roar.

"Okay Randy, ready to-?"

Lillian suddenly stopped when she saw a white tiger and heard Randy's muffled screams.

"**SPARKY!** How many times have I told you not to pounce on guests?! Get off, now!" Lillian scolded the tiger then the white tiger stood up and Randy gasped for air.

"I am so sorry about Sparky, I don't know how he got in the house, but he's suppose to guard outside in case Bash and his friends break in." Lillian said as she helped Randy up.

_I wouldn't wanna be Bash right now..._ Randy thought then he handed Lillian the papers for the project.

"Okay... The project is in a week... Well I have a great idea where we can cheer peoples' negative moods with positive music."

"That's a cool idea! How'd you come up with that idea?"

"Well, Julian said..."

She stopped and looked down. Randy blinked then realized what she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I heard about what happened..."

"No it's okay... It was his decision and I respect him... That's why I didn't go to school..." Lillian said then Randy put his hand on her shoulder. Lillian looked at him then she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

_Okay Randy, this is good. You have a chance to get together with Lillian. But then again... You would do a really really **really** good thing if you brought Lillian and Jullian back together... But then again, he did break up with her and she respected his choice. This... Is... **Frustrating!**_ Randy thought as he was struggling with his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Music Misery**

_In the library, Lillian, Randy and Howard we're looking at some books then Lillian opened her notebook and showed her notes._

"These are really amazing, Lilly. We are so gonna ace this project." Randy said then Lillian smiled. As she was looking at the shelves for more books, Howard grabbed Randy and glared at him.

"'Lilly'?! Since when did you give her a short nickname?!"

"Since she and I hung out at her house working on the project."

"You've been to her house too?! What the juice Cunningham?!" Howard yelled then everyone in the library shushed him.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but dude, her house is the cheese. She's just as rich as Bash. And, she even has her own pet tiger."

"Whoa, hold up, she has a pet tiger? And you actually saw it?"

"More like felt it... It squashed me..." Randy said then as Lillian picked out a few more books, Julian looked at her and whimpered.

_Oh my sweet Lillian... How I feel **miserable** without you by my side... _

He hid behind the other side of the book shelf and sighed,

_How I made a **mistake** letting you go... If only... **Only** I could prove that I am worthy of you... Perhaps we could get back together. Wouldn't you like that my dear Lillian?_ Julian thought then Lillian headed back to the table Randy and Howard were at. Julian spied on Lillian and noticed how happy she looked while talking to Randy and Howard.

_Perhaps... Maybe I shouldn't even try... She looks so happy that she's moved on..._ Julian thought then he bit his lip and held his tears.

* * *

_Beneath Norrisville High, the Sorcerer sniffed the air and licked his lips._

"Ah~ the smell of misery from a broken heart. Now's a perfect time to spread some chaos." He said and with a wave of his hands the stank cloud went through the air vents and Julian sniffed it and gasped.

"I think we should upload lots of songs with different languages and songs that are old school."

"Heh heh, old school songs." Howard laughed.

"Whatever you want Lily, it is our project." Randy said then he heard a scream and saw a blue spider-like monster.

"Julian?!" Randy said then the monster looked at Randy and roared. It charged towards him but Lillian pushed him to the side.

"What are you doing?! Run!" Lillian said as she grabbed Randy's hand and ran. Julian saw Lillian and Randy holding hands then he roared and chased after them.

"Randy go and hide!"

"What?! What about you Lily?!"

"Don't worry, I'll lure him away from the school." Lillian said as she released Randy's hand then she turned left and Julian followed her.

"Gotta save Lillian." Randy said as he put on his mask and became the ninja. As Lillian was at the end of the hallway she turned and Julian panted.

_I didn't know the Sorcerer's Magic was true..._ Lillian thought then she pulled out her rabbit doll.

"Okay Jokey... Transform!"

"As you wish." The bunny doll said then it turned into a machine gun.

"Okay... Aim for the item most precious to them..." Lillian said as she was aiming for Jullian's hat. She fired and the hat was torn to bits. Julian felt for his hat then he roared and grabbed Lillian making her drop her gun and it transformed back to the rabbit doll.

Randy ran and found Julian as he was gripping Lillian.

"Drop that girl! She's got nothing to do with you!"

"I still love Lillian!" Julian hissed then Randy gasped realizing how to de-stank him.

_Lillian is the key! Julian feels bad about the break up that's why he's like this!_

"What?! Julian you were the one who dumped me!" Lillian said as she struggled to break free. Julian looked at Lillian then he made whimper noises.

"Julian... Do you even know how I felt when you dumped me...? I felt like my entire heart shattered..."

Tears fell then Randy and Julian gasped as Lillian was crying.

"You really hurt me Julian... And now you're sorry and want me back...?"

The stank was released from Julian's body and he hugged Lillian.

"Forgive me dear Lillian... I hope you can forgive at how foolish I am..." Julian said as he took Lillian's hands.

_Do I really have to be here...? I mean he's been de-stanked... Then again... I kinda wanna see what's gonna happened..._ Randy thought as he stood where he is.

"I'm sorry Julian... But I can't get back together with you... We just broke up... I need time to think... Make my own decisions..." Lillian said then Julian looked at her sadly.

"Oh... I understand... But... We can still be friends... Right?"

Lillian smiled sweetly at Julian.

"Of course Julian." She said then Julian giggled softly.

"Then... Can you grant this fool's wish...?" He asked then Lillian blinked.

"Um... Okay...?"

Julian stroke her cheek then kissed her on the lips, surprising both her and Randy.

"Mwah! I did it! Hee hee! There's still hope for us, Lillian!" Julian said as he ran then skipped happily leaving Lillian there shocked.

"So... I think I'm just gonna... Smoke Bomb!" Randy said as he threw a smoke bomb then vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: An Invite Over**

_After the monster incident at school, Randy was about to head to Lillian's house but Howard followed him. By the time the two of them arrived, they saw Julian standing at the gate._

"Julian? What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Randy, Howard. Did Lillian invite you over to her house?"

"Well, yeah. She and I have to finish up our science project. But how come you're here?"

"As her 'friend', she invited me over at her house."

"Are you guys gonna stand there or are we gonna go in?" Howard asked as he was opening the gate.

"No, Howard wait! Her pet-!"

Suddenly, Sparky, Lillian's pet tiger roared making Howard fall back as the sudden surprise scared him.

"This was the reason why I was standing out here for 30 minutes. I saw the tiger and I didn't know what to do." Julian said then the three boys heard a whistle and the white tiger headed to the mansion. There they saw Lillian as she pet the tiger then put him on a leash.

"Good boy. Now behave and I'll give you a treat. It's okay to come in guys!" She called then the boys came inside and walked to the mansion. When they got inside Lillian untied Sparky and he was roaming around the front yard.

"Dude~! You were right about her being rich!" Howard whispered nudging Randy.

"My, her taste in furniture is exquisite!" Julian said then he giggled.

"Thanks for coming guys. It's pretty lonely with my folks traveling all the time. But they're cool that I can have a few friends over." Lillian said as she took out her cellphone.

"What do you guys wanna eat pizza? Chinese?"

"Wait, we can order whatever we want?" Howard asked, his eyes sparkled with amazement.

"Yeah, the house maid is out so I can just order whatever I wanna eat."

"Lily, I love _ya!_ Not in a romantic kinda way... Like how buddy buddy kinda way..."

"Smooth, Cunningham..." Howard said then Julian glared at Randy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Extreme Truth or Dare  
**

_After ordering what everyone wanted, while Randy and Lillian were finishing up the rough draft for their project, Howard placed a empty big soda bottle in the circle._

"Who wants to play Truth or Dare?"

"Truth or Dare? What are we, ten?"

"I'd like to play." Lillian said as she closed her notebook.

"If Lillian is playing, then I'm joining as well." Julian said with a smile.

"Looks like Lillian and Julian are in. Cunningham are you gonna join or not?" Howard asked then Randy sighed and accepted the invite.

"Oh! How about we spice it up?" Lillian asked she went into the kitchen then the boys followed her as she was opening her fridge. She got a blender and added leftover food they had, soy sauce, raw fish, cheese, hot sauce, and day old milk then she blended it and the three boys gagged at the stench.

"Anyone who dodges a dare of the truth has to take a shot glass of this stuff." Lillian said then Howard laughed.

"I like your guts, Lillian! Let's do this! I'll go first!" Howard said as he spun the bottle and it landed on Randy.

"Cunningham! Truth or Dare!"

"Dare me!" Randy said glaring at his friend.

"Okay~ I dare you... To swing on Lillian's main chandelier!"

The four went into the entrance and they looked up at the huge chandelier.

_It's pretty big. I'm sure it can hold me..._

"He's gotta swing to the other side. And if you break it Randy you gotta drink a shot and owe me five thousand dollars." Lillian said then Randy looked at her.

"Five thousand for a huge chandelier?!"

"Hey you can always back down... And drink a shot." Howard said then Randy glared at his friend then headed upstairs. He stood on the railing then jumped and grabbed on the chandelier. He swung a bit then jumped on the other side and sighed.

"And he stuck the landing!" Randy said.

Back in the kitchen, Randy spun the bottle and it landed on Julian making the goth boy yelp.

"Julian, truth or dare."

"I'll accept a dare." Julian said trying to be brave.

"Okay... I dare you... To search this mansion and look for Lillian's bra."

"Whoa! Whoa whoa!" Lillian said.

"If you won't allow it Lilly, then I guess you both gotta drink a shot."

"Good one Cunningham." Howard said as he and Randy bumped fists. Lillian glared at the two boys then she had an idea. She whispered something to Julian then the goth blushed and giggled.

"How about all or nothing? If Julian can find any bra of mine before time runs out we win and you two have to drink a shot, deal?"

"I don't know..." Randy said then Howard elbow him.

"Dude let's take it. There's no way Julian is quick or brave enough to find one."

"Okay then Lilly. It's a deal." Randy said then Howard set the timer for five minutes.

"And go!" He said then Julian quickly tackled Lillian and after a few seconds Julian was holding Lillian's bra and Lillian was blushing.

"I win gentleman. You two each have to drink a shot."

"Crud! We should've said something!" Howard said then Lillian poured the two of them the blended drink into shot glasses.

"Drink up." She said with a smile. Both Randy and Howard held their noses then drank the shots. They both gagged then fainted and Lillian and Julian giggled.

* * *

_It was morning and Randy woke up and groaned softly._

_Ugh... My head... What happened last night... And why do I feel something soft...?_ Randy thought then when he lifted the blanket he saw Lillian curled up and still asleep. Randy blushed then slowly placed the blanket back down and got up without trying to wake Lillian up. He saw Julian asleep on the other couch and Howard asleep on the floor.

_Really...?_ Randy thought then he went to the bathroom and washed his face. He looked in the mirror and blushed.

"I can't believe Lillian fell asleep next to me. Man she's so cute..." Randy said with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **_**Hey everyone, I've been reading your guys comments and wanted me to continue this. Sorry for not updating, it has been a hectic year. But I will try to update as much as possible. But before continuing on to the story I'll answer some questions. **_

_**One: Is it Randy x OC? Mainly yes, but Julian gets involved as well, why? Because I love Julian! He's like my goth bae that I wanna hug.**_

_**Two, although there was only one question, am I going to add anyone else? Yes I am. I am going to add Evil Julian but I will not put any parts where he turns to a skeleton. Not yet anyway.**_

_**Okay, so if anyone has more questions please feel free to comment.**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Putting the Pieces Together**

_After the sleepover incident at Lillian's house, Randy just couldn't face her, but he had to face her eventually because they were partners for a big project. In the library Randy was softly hitting his head against the table as the image of sweet beautiful Lillian curled up against his chest was replaying over and over inside his head._

"Cunningham, are you even listening?!" Howard asked then Randy slowly raised his head up.

"I'm sorry Howard... What were you saying...?" Randy asked looking at his best friend.

"I said that you've been acting weird ever since our sleepover at Lillian's place. Everything okay...?" Howard asked then Randy stood up. It's obvious he couldn't tell his best friend that the most attractive girl in Norrisvile High ended up falling asleep on him.

"Nothing's wrong! Everything's fine!" He lied then gathered his books and bag.

"If you'll excuse me, I gotta go meet up with Lilly to finish up our project. See ya!" Randy said as he left Howard alone in the library.

* * *

_At Lillian's mansion, Randy and Lillian were putting their project together, but every time Lillian tries to get Randy's attention, he avoids her. _

"Well, it's finally done. Great job Randy." Lillian praised but Randy whistled avoid making eye contact with her. Lillian rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Ignore him, Lillian. Perhaps now is the perfect opportunity to test your invention." Julian said, putting his hands on Lillian's shoulders and turning her to face hers and Randy's project.

"You know... You're right Julian. I should test it out. And I know the _perfect person_ to be my guinea pig!" Lillian said as she looked at Randy. Randy looked at her for a brief moment then looked at Julian and pointed at the goth student. Lillian shook her head and pointed at Randy. Julian giggled and Randy gulped when Lillian held some rope.

* * *

"Come on Lilly! Don't do this!" Randy begged as he was tied to a chair. Lillian placed some headphones over Randy's ears and then turned on the machine.

"Now... Perhaps I can figure out why you've been acting so weird ever since you slept over." She said as she turned a knob and Randy began to panic.

_If Lilly knows why I'm acting so weird around her, she'll hate me!_ Randy thought as he jumped and tried to kick the invention but Lillian gasped and placed it a bit further from Randy's reach.

"Nice try, Randy. But I'm going to get to the bottom of your suspicious behavior whether you like it or not!" Lillian yelled as she pressed the play button. Randy groaned softly and the invention began to play "Can't Take My Eyes Off of You". As Lillian and Julian listened to the song playing Randy blushed, feeling so embarrassed; he didn't want this to happen. He wanted to avoid telling or showing any sign that he likes Lillian, if only he didn't act so suspiciously weird and avoided her none of this would have happened.

"Bold move, Randall... Very bold indeed..." Julian hissed softly and Lillian looked at the tied up boy. She untied him and Randy looked down, feeling so ashamed.

"'You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you. You'd be like heaven to touch. And I thank god that I am alive.'" Lillian sang and Randy looked up at her. The girl held out her hand and giggled letting out a relieved smile.

_She's... She's not mad...?_ Randy thought as he took her hand and she helped him up. Lillian smiled as she slowly but gracefully danced to the song smiling and giggling happily. Randy slightly understood what was going on as he danced to the same rhythm as Lillian and the moment she twirled around Randy, Julian bumped Randy out and began to dance the waltz to match the pace of Lillian's dancing. Randy slowly stood up and removed the headphones.

_Well... Glad everything's back to normal..._ He thought and sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Big Day**

_Ever since the experiment with their invention, Randy couldn't be any happier. Lillian understood his feelings for her, although she wasn't just ready to date just yet. It was five days since she and Julian broke up and they are slowly recovering damage with one another._

"Today's the day. You ready partner?" Lillian asked, looking at Randy. Randy took a deep breath and nodded feeling confident.

"We got this Lilly!"

"That's the spirit!" Lillian said. Everyone in Mrs. Driscoll's science class were setting up their projects in the gym for today and Lillian and Randy were all set up.

"Okay... We're probably gonna have to use Mrs. Driscoll to test our project out. Along with one random student."

"So our first person to test out our experiment can be anyone we know?" Randy asked then Lillian nodded.

"Well in the mean time, why don't we go look at the other student's projects?"

"Sure. That's a great idea, Randy. I've been dying to see Julian and Howard's project." Lillian said as she and Randy left their station to look at the other students' projects. They finally saw Julian and Howard sitting at a table, and when Julian saw Lillian he smiled and waved at her.

"Hi guys. So... What's your project on?"

"Behold, dearest Lillian... The Venus fly trap!" Julian said as he presented a giant plant.

"Whoa... That is amazing!" Randy said with amaze then Howard scoffed.

"It would've been cooler if we fed it some steak or burgers."

"I think I read in a book that the Venus fly trap can die when consuming human food." Lillian said as she pet the plant.

"Excellent Lillian. You've done your research." Julian praised, giggling as he looked at Lillian lovingly.

"Totally knew that. I only brought the idea up to show Driscoll what not to feed the plant."

"Uh-huh... That's nice Howard..." Julian ignored Howard as he stared at Lillian.

"Anyway... I was wondering if one of you would like to-"

"I'll do it!" Julian answered as he held Lillian's hands. Lillian blinked and blushed at how close Julian was in her personal space.

"Uh, okay...? Thank you Julian."

"Oh it's no trouble. Anything for you, Lillian." Julian said as he softly rubbed Lillian's hand.

"Okay! So, uh, we'll be seeing you then Julian." Randy said as he grabbed Lillian's hand and the two of them left.

* * *

_When Mrs. Driscoll arrived at Lillian and Randy's table, Julian arrived and stood next to Lillian._

"Oh? What's this? A musical device that can change negative moods into positive moods?"

"That's right! Our project, the Musical Mood can turn all negative moods into positive. Imagine this, you come home after a horrible bad day and you just wanna forget about it; well, once you turn on the Musical Mood all your troubles will just melt away, turning that frown upside down." Randy said then Lillian began to prepare their device.

"Can we please get three volunteers?" Lillian asked as she chose Julian, Heidi, and Mrs. Driscoll.

"Now, Julian. I'm sensing that there's something troubling you."

"Oh, you can tell Randall?" Julian asked with a hint of anger in his tone as he glared at Randy. Lillian put the headphones on Julian and faced the audience.

"Watch everyone, as the Musical Mood changes jealousy into compassion."

Lillian pressed the play button and Julian yelped and the Musical Mood began to play classical waltz music. Everyone was amazed as they saw how Julian suddenly went from being jealous to being caring as he danced with Lillian. Next up Randy brought Heidi.

"Now Heidi, I noticed that you've been stressing lately..."

"Well, yeah! I have a live show to keep updating not to mention blogs and other things! It's never an easy job Lilly!" Heidi said then Lillian handed Heidi the headphones. Heidi put them on and Randy pressed the play button and Heidi suddenly became relaxed as the Musical Mood played some acrostic guitar boy band songs. Everyone in the crowd became impress then Randy and Lillian smiled. Finally it was Mrs. Driscoll turn and Randy put the headphones over her ears.

"And finally, our last volunteer. Watch as we melt all her troubles away." Lillian said as she pressed the play button and their project began to play Mrs. Driscoll and her husband's favorite song.

"Ohhhhhh~! It's our song Jerry!" She squealed with happiness and Lillian and Randy danced to the song, imitating their teacher and the skeleton of her late husband.

* * *

_After judging the other projects, Mrs. Driscoll was ready to announce the winner. _

"And the winner, for coming up with such a creative and original idea is... Randy Cunningham and Lillian Hashington!"

Randy and Lillian cheered and hugged each other, but after a few seconds they both released one another and looked away awkwardly.

"We did a great job, Randy."

"Yeah. Couldn't have done it without your help Lilly." Randy said, scratching his head and blushing a bit. Lillian smiled cutely which caught Randy off guard as his entire face turned red.

_Oh my gosh... She's so cute...!_

"Lillian!" Julian suddenly said, as he pushed Randy and hugged Lillian.

"Congratulation on winning Lillian!"

"Thanks Julian." Lillian said then Julian picked her up and twirled her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Julian's Birthday - Chaotic Mayhem**

_Now that Randy and Lillian have done their science project together, they became close aquatinted friends. As the two of them were waiting outside the Magic Funporium, Randy checked his cell phone and groaned._

"He's late." Lillian sighed, feeling bored then Randy looked at her as he put his cell phone away.

"Why don't you wait inside? I'll stay out here and wait for Howard."

"Are you sure? I don't wanna leave you out her by yourself Randy." Lillian said as she walked towards Randy.

"I'll be fine. If anything bad happens I'll use my bag to whack the juice out of anyone who attacks me!" Randy said as he swung his pink purse around making Lillian laugh.

"Okay then. I'll wait for you two inside." She said then she went inside. After a while Howard finally arrived and the two of them headed inside Magic Funporium.

"I can't believe you would do something so dumb, Cunningham! And I'm also surprised Lillian didn't ask what's in your purse."

"It's not a purse, it's a bag. And Lilly just asked why I was carrying the bag. Nothing more." Randy said and once he and Howard got in, they saw Lillian talking to Julian.

"Happy birthday Julian." She said as she handed Julian a big wrapped up present.

"How sweet of you, Lillian. Is this your gift or someone else's?" Julian asked while giving Randy stink eye.

"Well no. I kinda feel bad that Randy came without a gift, so this is from me and him."

"Hmmm... I guess I'll accept it... But what I really want from _you_ Lillian... Is a kiss." Julian said giggling then was about to kiss Lillian but she used her finger to push his lips to a stop.

"Nice try, birthday boy. I'm still a bit peeved from that last sneak attack kiss you've given me." Lillian said then Randy softly growled as he remembered that day Lillian de-stank Julian and he tricked her into sneaking a kiss.

"But it's been two weeks since that little incident my dear Lillian. When do you plan to forgive and forget and find yourself a loving boyfriend?" Julian asked then Lillian was shocked about his question.

"I don't need a boyfriend Julian. Not yet anyway..." She said that last part softly then when she looked up she saw Julian, looking like he was about to cry.

"Ah... Julian..."

"You can't even grant the birthday boy's wish... My... My birthday is ruined! Ruined!" He yelled then ran crying.

"Julian wait!"

"Lilly?! Where are you going?!" Randy called as he ran after Lillian. He finally caught up to her as she was standing outside the boys bathroom.

"I can't go in there and I saw Julian ran in there. Can you go in there and check if he's okay...?" Lillian asked then Randy softly groaned. He didn't want to but he can't refuse Lillian since she even asked so nicely.

"Okay. I'll go check on him." He said as he went in the bathroom.

* * *

_Once Randy was in the bathroom, Lillian slipped away and then opened her backpack and pulled out her rabbit doll._

"Jokey? I sensed the soccer's ball here..."

"How in the world did it get here? Usually the ball would be somewhere in the school." Lillian's rabbit doll said.

"I have a feeling that one of the students here might have it."

"Look further into it Lilly, and be careful." Jokey said then Lillian nodded and put her doll back into her bag.

When Lillian spotted Randy and Howard she ran towards them.

"Is everything alright?" She asked then the two boy nodded. Suddenly the three noticed everyone gathering inside the Illusionarium. Once they got inside, Howard Lillian and Randy were sitting together at a table. As the show began and Sinjin Knightfire called Randy to come onto the stage, Randy refuse to go.

"If you want, I can watch the bag for you Randy." Lillian said sweetly then Randy blushed almost feeling happy that she would do something so nice.

"Oh no, Lillian! You can watch the bag if Cunningham here admits that bringing that bag here is a bad idea!"

"Never! I'll just lay low..."

"Right here! Randy Cunningham is right here!"

_ I'm surrounded by a bunch of morons..._ Lillian thought then Randy went up bringing the bag with him. After watching the magic trick, Lillian noticed Randy seemed a little nervous and frustrated when she saw that he didn't have the bag.

"It's gone. I lost the bag and I have no idea where it is!"

"Uh, I think I might know." Howard answered then lightning struck and Julian floated down onto the stage. Chaos broke into the room as Julian brought the stone gargoyles to life making students run in fear. Lillian took cover then she gasped.

"Julian has the sorcerer's ball! Jokey!" Lillian said as she pulled her rabbit doll out of her backpack and it transformed into a machine gun.

"We have to get the ball away from him, Lillian!" Jokey said as she ran to the stage. When Lillian got on stage she saw Julian opening a portal to another dimension and when she got on the stage, she aimed her gun at Julian.

"Smoke bomb!" A voice said then Lillian put her gun down and was shocked when she saw the ninja.

"You..." She said then both the ninja and Julian looked at Lillian as her shocked expression turned to anger.

"You...!" She aimed her machine gun at the ninja then started firing.

* * *

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hey! Lillian!" The ninja said as he dodged all the bullets then jumped to a higher ground. Lillian turned her machine gun into a lance then chase after the ninja.

_What the juice?! Why is Lilly attacking me!?_ Randy thought as he dodged Lillian's attacks.

"Ninja-weapon-knock-out-ring!" The ninja said as he threw his disc rings and it knocked Lillian's lance out of her hands.

"Jokey!" Lillian yelled and the lance transformed back into her rabbit doll.

"Lillian, why are you attacking me? What did I do?!"

"Don't act like you don't know, you heartbreaker!"

_Heartbreaker?!_ Randy thought then Lillian grabbed the ninja's scarf and she jumped down, pulling him down but she flipped and ended up landing on the ninja, her foot pressing down hard on the ninja's chest.

"So many years I've been isolated and trapped... All because of you...!" Lillian said as her rabbit doll transformed back into her lance and she pointed the tip at the ninja's forehead.

"Say your prayers, ninja!" She said, ready to stab the ninja but something quickly grabbed her and pulled her away.

"Let me go! Unhand me, you disgusting creature!"

"How interesting..." Julian said as he and Lillian were face to face.

"Never have I seen such anger and grace all in such swift movements... You... You're perfect!"

"Julian, what the juice are you talking about?! And release me!" Lillian said struggling to break free.

"You're perfect to be my queen, dearest Lillian. Join me, together we can rule this world and destroy the ninja."

"I don't think so!" The ninja said as he sliced the creature and when Lillian fell he caught her.

"Are you okay, Lillian?"

"I'm still mad at you, you stupid jerk!" Lillian said as she started hitting the ninja.

"Hey! Easy! If you keep hitting me, I'll drop you!"

Suddenly he dropped Lillian then she growled and she whistled and her lance came to her.

_"I hate to break your heartbreak reunion, sweetie but... **WE GOT A SORCERER'S BALL TO GRAB**!"_

"Right! We'll settle this someday, ninja!" Lillian said as she charged at Julian.

"Oh no you don't!" The ninja said as he ran after Lillian. Lillian knocked off Julian's hat that had the Sorcerer's ball in it. Both the ninja and Lillian spotted it then they both chased after it.

"IT'S MINE!" They both said but the ball rolled off the stage and into the crowd. Suddenly the ninja was caught and was being pulled into the portal.

_"Lillian! We have to save the ninja!" _Jokey said then Lillian crossed her arms.

_"Uh, Lillian? Norrisvile's ninja is in trouble and you aren't going to help him?"_

"I rather kiss Julian than save that traitor."

_"Okay look, I know he broke your heart and trapped you for so many years, but you gotta forgive him! If the ninja is gone Norrisvile is **doomed**!"_ Jokey said then Lillian looked at her lance then groaned. She charged at Julian but one of the monster's grabbed her and dangle her upside down next to Julian.

"Hello there. I'll be taking my kiss." He said in a flirtatious voice, then Lillian rolled her eyes.

"Hey Julian, trade ya!"

"Howard, no!" The ninja said.

"Howard, yes!" Julian said.

"Ninja and the girl for the ball." Howard said then Julian snapped his fingers and the monsters dropped the ninja and gently put Lillian down.

"Now give it to me!"

"Think fast!" Howard said as he threw the bag and the ninja grabbed it and threw it into the portal but Julian jumped in and grabbed the bag but before he could go into the portal the ninja used his scarf to grab Julian's legs. As the ninja pulled Julian out Lillian saw something inside the portal before it closed and disappear.

_What... Was that...?_ She thought, then she ran towards Julian to check on him giving the ninja a chance to escape.

"So wait, you're saying Lillian might have something to do with all this ninja business?"

"Yeah. Obviously something must've happened that I don't know. I gotta get to the bottom of this or the next time the ninja meets Lilly, she'll have my head on her lance..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Joker's Smile**

"500 years ago, a young fair maiden stood up against the Sorcerer for she was the only pure, strong, and kind hearted being to stop his magic. Fighting along side with the ninja, the young maiden fell in love with him for he was the bravest, the strongest, and the most awesomest man ever. The two truly loved one another, but alas the Sorcerer found a weakness in them. He used that weakness to trick the fair maiden into believing the ninja himself strayed from her. Heartbroken and blinded by anger, she attacked the ninja making the ninja believe that his true love has betrayed him. With no other choice the ninja sealed the fair maiden in a chamber, isolating her from civilization until one day, five young children, marked with symbols, released her from her prison. But alas, the fair maiden was under contract by these five children and developed a symbol as well. However, her symbol wasn't as colorful nor beautifully shaped as the five children. The symbol she developed to match her past was the Joker." Randy narrated as he saw the flash backs and the fair maiden looked like Lillian.

"Lillian..." He called out to the image of her and the entire scenery shattered, making Randy fall.

Randy gasped as he was out of the Nomicon. After the chaotic disaster at Julian's party, Randy was curious as to why Lillian acted so murderous and attacked him as the ninja. He put the Nomicon away and came out of the bathroom. As he walked down the stairs, Randy saw Lillian and Julian meditating.

"Uh... What the juice are you two doing?"

"Meditating Randy. It's good for you. You should try it." Lillian said as she and Julian took a deep breath and slowly letting it out. Randy looked and saw Howard asleep on the mat.

_Good for you huh?_ Randy thought then Lillian and Julian finished meditating.

"He fell asleep again didn't he?" Lillian asked then Randy nodded. The girl sighed then she pulled out an air horn. Both Randy and Julian covered their ears as she pressed the button and a loud noise from the horn blared, waking Howard up with a fright.

"What the juice?! Not cool Lillian!"

"Hey, maybe next time you shouldn't fall asleep during meditation." Lillian said as she pressed the button on the air horn to make a short loud noise.

"Well you know what? Your meditation is just wonk!"

"Kinda don't wanna be a hater, but Howard's right. I mean, don't you do anything else, Lilly?" Randy asked then Lillian looked at Randy and sighed.

"I do a bit of dancing..." Lillian answered as she untied her hair and let it fall.

"Okay! Why don't you show us some moves?"

"Okay. But let's go to the music dance room." Lillian said as she walked down the hallway and the three boys followed her. In the music dance room, it was big and empty and there was mirrors in front of the room.

"Wow... So plain..."

"It's a dance studio Howard; there's not suppose to be a lot of stuff." Lillian said as she started stretching.

"Okay. Choose a song Randy." She said as she tossed her MP3 player and Randy caught it. Randy looked through her playlist then picked a song and plugged Lillian's MP3 player. As the song played Lillian began to dance gracefully making all three boys enchanted by her moves. As the song began to slow down, Julian stood up and held out his hand for Lillian to grab. She smiled and took Julian's hand and the two began to dance together. As Julian twirled Lillian, Howard bowed and Lillian laughed, playing along as she did a curtsey and Howard took her hand and started dancing with her. Randy shrugged his shoulders, stood up, and both him and Julian danced together to the rhythm of the song until Howard spun Lillian and then Randy started to dance with her. As the two danced, Julian and Howard took a break and watched as Randy and Lillian danced. Once Randy twirled Lillian he dipped her down and gazed at her. Realizing the situation, both Randy and Lillian blushed until the song suddenly changed to a loud upbeat song then they both separated, their faces still flushed and saw Julian holding Lillian's MP3 player and he pointed at Howard, blaming him that he changed the music.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: This Blizzard Madness**

_Winter came, and Randy got a text from Lillian that she's very excited to go to Snow-Klahoma with him._

"Why did you have to invite Lillian, Cunningham?!" Howard asked as Randy put his phone away in his pocket and looked at his best friend.

"Come on Howard! Lily is pretty cool, besides, it'll be her first time going to the most _Brucest_ place ever!" Randy said as he walked past his friend but Howard grabbed his bag and pulled out the Ninjanomicon book.

"What are you doing?!"

"Look, I'll allow Lillian to come since she _**is**_ pretty much the coolest girl in school, but every time you bring that book it always wonks up our Brucest moments!"

"What? Name one time the Nomicon has worked up our Bruce moments?" Randy asked then Howard gave Randy a "Really?" look then Randy sighed.

"Okay, I'll go talk to it..." Randy said as he left. Once Randy was gone Lillian came and sighed when she stopped by Randy's locker.

"Sorry I'm late..." She panted softly then she dusted herself.

"Where were you?" Howard asked.

"I had to finish putting away the returned books at the library. So... Where's Randy...?" Lillian asked looking around.

"Cunningham? He's in the can. He'll be back soon." Howard said then Lillian leaned against the wall. Finally, Randy came back and put his bag in the locker.

"Alright! Snow-Klahoma here we come!"

"Hold on... Randy you seem to have a Julian on your ankle." Lillian pointed out as Julian has his arms wrapped around Randy's ankle quivering in fear.

"The bathroom... I... Was pulling..."

"I'm not sure how male bodies work... But aren't you suppose to push?"

"That's what I said, Lily!" Randy said.

"Julian seems pretty shaken up..."

_And if we leave him, the Sorcerer can stank him up. _Lillian thought then she kneeled down and smiled sweetly at Julian.

"Julian? You wanna come with us to Snow-Klahoma?"

"Lillian what are you doing?!" Howard yelled then Julian smiled.

"I blame _you_ for _this_... You just _had to invite her_ with us! You _knew she_ would pretty much invite _him_ to come along if you invited her!" Howard yelled as he pointed at Lillian and Julian who were talking.

"Would you chill out and enjoy Snow-Klahoma?" Randy said then Lillian, with Julian following her, approached Randy.

"So what shall we do?" She asked, smiling sweetly at Randy.

"Uhhhh... What do you wanna do, Lily?"

"Hmmm... How about the Two-Man Bob Sleigh?" She asked then Randy nodded.

"Great! Let's go Julian!" Lillian said as she took Julian's hand, making the goth blush as he was being lead by her.

_After riding, the four decided to play Capture the Yeti with Bash Johnson and his crew._

"Howard you fake right, I'll duke left, and boom! Yeti captured."

"And what about us?" Lillian asked as Julian hid behind her.

"You two can stay here and guard our Yeti. Can you do that?"

"Roger dodger!" Lillian said doing a salute then both Howard and Randy dove straight ahead. Snowballs flew towards Lillian and Julian.

"Julian, take cover!"

"Okay!" Julian answered as he was already hiding. Lillian grinned mischievously as she pulled her rabbit doll out of her small mini backpack.

"Transform Jokey..." She whispered then her rabbit doll giggled and transformed into a snowball gun. Lillian packed some snow into the gun and grinned.

"EAT SNOW, LOSERS!" She yelled as she aimed and took down Bash and his crew easily. When Randy and Howard captured the other team's Yeti, Lillian blew on her snowball gun and without anyone noticing, it transformed back into her doll and she put Jokey away in her bag.

"That was so much fun!" Lillian said happily.

"Man, I can't believe you took down Bash so easily!" Howard said then Randy nudge his best friend.

"So? You still blame me?"

"Okay, I'll admit, bringing Lillian here wasn't a bad idea. But..."

Both Randy and Howard pointed at Julian as he was chatting with Lillian, making her laugh and smile.

"We should ditch him and continue having fun with Lillian."

"What? I can't do that." Randy said then he saw Lillian sit up.

"I'll be right back guys! I'm just gonna use the restroom. Be back soon!" Lillian said as she ran off then Howard grinned.

_Okay... If I ditch Julian that means I get a chance to get even closer, maybe even make **my move** on **Lillian**, but if I don't ditch Julian that means he might have a chance to get back together with Lillian and I'll just end up being **"the nicest best friend"**. I have to make a decision._ Randy thought then he told Julian to follow him and Howard to the Hall of Ice Maze.

"Mercilessly ditching Julian? Finally you made the right decision!"

"I know! Now it's just us with Lily!"

"Hey guys! Umm... Where's Julian?" Lillian asked then both Howard and Randy looked at each other until finally Howard stepped forward and stood beside Lillian.

"Julian? Oh he told us he had to use the can. He also said he's gonna meet us at the top of the ride!" Howard said as he pushed Lillian into the line.

"Well... If you say so..." Lillian said then the ground shook and everyone heard a roar and a monster came out above from the Hall of Ice Maze. Everyone ran away in panic then both Lillian and Randy slipped away. Randy put on his mask to become the ninja and Lillian held out her rabbit doll and it transformed into a lance.

As Randy got towards the monster, he saw Lillian fighting it but the monster punched her and she went flying towards the ice rink.

"Lillian!" Randy shouted then he pulled out his sword and fought the monster. As the two made their way up Snow Way Out, Lillian woke up and groaned softly.

_"Lillian! The ninja needs help at the top!_" Jokey said then from a far distance, Lillian could see the ninja struggling to pull the monster up. As she ran towards the top, Jokey told her to stop.

"What? Why did you tell me to stop?" Lillian asked then her lance turned back to her rabbit doll.

On the top, Julian who had white hair, teal eyes, and his outfit and hat were all white thanked the ninja as he took the cable car down. While going down, he noticed Lillian talking to her rabbit then putting him away in her backpack.

"Oh? It's that beautiful girl. She's looking ravishing as always." Julian said while laughing evilly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 The Difference?**

**Author's Note: ****Whoo! Finally, we get Evil Julian! Ahhh, no, gross Evil Julian.. Readers... Calm down. I like Evil Julian. Now... Because Lillian isn't as dumb as Randy and Howard, she knows right away that Evil Julian is not Julian. So, I decided to give Evil Julian a name, and no it's not Ghoulian. That's just weird for Lillian... So! Enjoy this chapter!**

_After what happened at Snow-Klahoma, Lillian ended up catching a cold._

"I'm telling you, Lily, you need to go home." Randy said then Lillian blew her nose and sniffled.  
"I'll be fine... Besides... I can't miss a day of school just because of a little cold..." she said then as she was about to head to her class, Randy grabbed her shoulders.

"No... No, no no no. I'm taking you to the nurse's office and after class I'm taking you home." Randy said as he pushed Lillian to the nurse's office.  
"But what about all my work for the classes?" Lillian asked then Randy held out his cell phone.  
"Don't worry, Lily. I got this."

With that said, Randy texted Howard asking to take notes for today's classes. After a few minutes, Howard replied:

_"Dang it, Cunningham! You owe me!"_

Randy smiled then took Lillian to the nurse's office. Meanwhile, inside the boy's bathroom, Evil Julian was talking to Julian on how he can't find the Sorcerer's Power Ball.

"We've checked the bag, you fool!" Evil Julian yelled at Julian as he was checking the bag. Suddenly, Evil Julian heard sneezing coming from outside the bathroom. He opened the door and saw Randy pushing Lillian but he stopped when she had to sneeze.

"Hmm... It's that beautiful girl." Evil Julian said then Julian stuck his head out of the bag and looked at his evil self.  
"Whom are you talking about, evil me...?"

"That ravishing girl with dark hair and marvelous white highlights." Evil Julian said making a soft purring noise making Julian gasp.

"Don't you dare touch her! Lillian is the most sweetest girl in the world! I won't forgive you evil me if you dare hurt her!"

"Silence!" Evil Julian hissed making Julian yelp.  
"I would never hurt a charming beauty such as her. No, no. Someone that gorgeous deserves to be by my side." Evil Julian laughed then he left, leaving Julian all alone.

In the nurse's office, Lillian was resting in the bed then she sighed softly after Randy finished taking her temperature.  
"A hundred and ten... You just rest for now okay, Lily? I'll just go to class for a bit then take you home." He said as he cleaned the thermometer. Lillian nodded then closed her eyes once Randy left.

Once Randy headed to class, Evil Julian went into the nurse's office. Once he was in, he saw Lillian asleep peacefully.

_How charming._ Evil Julian thought as he climbed on top of the bed and stared at Lillian. He leaned down close to her face, just about close to kissing her, when Lillian suddenly sneezed. Evil Julian froze but he managed to fall on the side off the bed. As he recovered and stood up, Evil Julian glared at Lillian who was still asleep. He grabbed her shoulders but then hissed when he felt how hot she was.

"My goodness... You're burning up..." He said then he looked around the office and found a cold compress. He placed it on Lillian's head then she moaned softly then coughed.

_I'm only doing this because I don't want my future queen to be ill..._ Evil Julian thought as he sat in a chair across from where Lillian was asleep. Moments passed and Evil Julian woke up and gasped. Lillian was still asleep and he checked the clock, apparently he was asleep for ten minutes. Evil Julian sighed then walked over to Lillian to see if she was feeling any better.  
_She doesn't feel as hot as she was before..._ He thought as he removed the cold compress and set it aside. He then heard Lillian moan and the moment Evil Julian turned his head, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Ju...lian...?" She softly called then Evil Julian's eyes went wide from the sudden call. Lillian slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes then when her vision became more clearer she gasped.  
"I'm sorry... I... It's just... You look a lot like my ex-boyfriend..."

_Oh? So Julian dated her huh?_ Evil Julian thought then he gave Lillian a sweet gentle smile.  
"I apologize for barging in, milady. But I've heard so much from my... Little brother Julian."

"Oh? You're Julian's brother? I didn't know he has a brother..."

"Well, Julian hardly talks about me, considering we _are_ twins."

"Well, you and Julian look a lot alike... Except your hair and clothes are white. And your eyes are a bit lighter than his." Lillian said as she examined Evil Julian closely. Evil Julian scoot back, blushing a bit.

"Well, I didn't like how mother and father would mistaken us for one another so I decided to bleach my hair and change my wardrobe. And the light colored eyes is a birth defect."

"Oh... I see..." Lillian said then she held out her hand.  
"I'm Lillian Hashington. What's your name?"

Evil Julian looked at her hand then he gently took her hand then he pulled her hand towards his mouth.  
"Charmed... My name... Is Julius." Evil Julian said as he lightly kissed the top of Lillian's hand.

* * *

After some time, the bell rang and Randy came to the nurse's office.

"How are you feeling?" Randy asked, feeling Lillian's forehead.

"A little better..." Lillian answered.

"I still think you should go home. What if you pass out?! I'd be really worried, Lilly." Randy said in a worried tone.

"If it makes you feel better... I'll go home." Lillian said then Randy sighed with relief.

"Pardon my interruption, but do you mind if I tag along?" Julius said as he held a doctor's note for Lillian.

"Julian?! When did you get here?!"

"Randy, can't you tell this isn't Julian? This is his older twin brother Julius."

"I didn't know Julian had any siblings." Randy said as Julius walked passed Randy and helped Lillian out of the bed.  
"Well, my brother doesn't like to talk about me. He... How do I say this... Doesn't like me very much."

"That's not good. You're brothers. Siblings shouldn't fight with each other. If you two end up hating each other, you'll only regret it." Lillian said then Julius blinked and smiled.

"You maybe right Lillian." He said with a sweet smile.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Taking Care of the Sick Flower**

When Lillian decided to go home, Randy and Evil Julian, aka Julius, decided to walk her home. Once they were inside the mansion, Lillian was resting on the couch panting softly.

"Oh man... Her fever's just gone up..." Randy said as he went into the bathroom to look for a first aid kit while Julius looked in the kitchen for an ice pack.

"Got the first aid kit!" Randy said as he came down the stairs and he stopped right beside Julius as they both saw Lillian's pet tiger, Sparky, curling Lillian against him. Lillian was still panting softly but Sparky kept her safely tucked like she was his own child.

"You wanna go first...?" Randy asked then Julius glared at him.  
"I'm not stupid, Randall... But why don't you go first? After all, it was your idea to bring Lillian home." Julius said then Randy gulped. He slowly took a step closer then he heard Sparky growling.

"N-n-nice tiger... Nice tiger, pretty tiger... I'm not gonna hurt you or Lily... I just wanna give her some medicine... That okay...? You cool with that...?" Randy asked as he finally got close to Sparky and Lillian. Sparky made a scoff noise, ignoring Randy as he rested his head on the side. Randy sighed as he took some medicine out of the first aid kit. Julius made his way towards Randy and placed the ice pack on Lillian's forehead, while Randy reads the instructions on the medicine bottle.  
"Says here she has to eat something before taking this medicine..." Randy said as he and Julius went into the kitchen.

"Let's see... What would be good for her to eat...?" Randy asked as Julius was looking on his phone for recipes that help with the common cold.  
"Perhaps we can make rice porridge for her. Says here it's easy to digest." Julius said as he showed Randy the recipe on his phone. Randy looked at the recipe then smiled.  
"That's a great idea, Julius!"

After cooking in the kitchen, Randy brought the porridge out. Julius carefully helped Lillian sit up then Randy began to feed her the porridge. Once she was done eating and taking her medicine, Lillian was asleep on Sparky while both Randy and Julius stood next to each other looking at the girl and her pet tiger.

_Should we do something...?_ They both thought, sweating nervously.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Something Fishy**

_After taking care of Lillian, she was starting to feel much better that she came to school the next day._

"Are you sure you're okay?" Randy asked then Lillian sighed.  
"I'm fine Randy. You worry too much."

"Yeah, Cunningham! You need to learn to relax!"

"By the way, thanks for lending me your notes, Howard." Lillian said as she took Howard's notebook out of the locker. When she was about to close her locker door, someone slammed her locker door shut, surprising her.

"Hello, Lillian..." Julius said with a cocky smirk.

"Oh... Good morning Julius..." Lillian said nervously then Julius moved closer to her.  
"It is a rather lovely morning isn't it?"

"Uhhh... I-I-I'm going to be late for class. I'll see you guys later." Lillian said as she quickly left.

"I hate it when she leaves, but I love to watch her go." Julius said in a flirtatious tone, surprising both Randy and Howard.

* * *

_Throughout the whole day, Julius was doing everything he can to hit on Lillian. It started with him getting close to her personal space aggressively, then it came to him flirting with her and showing off during PE, then during lunch as Lillian was sitting down and reading a book, Julius tried to kiss her. Taken by surprise, Lillian used her book to his Julius across the face and fled._

"Mmmm~! I just love it when she plays hard to get. Really fills up my urge to hunt her down~ " Julius said talking to Julian in the mirror.  
"You leave her be! Lillian would rather date Randiel than date scum like you!"

"'Scum'? Those are fighting words Julian. Of course, what can you do? You're trapped in there, in the Land of Shadows where as I am here, in your world, and close to capturing your precious Lillian..." Julius said and laughed evilly as he left the restroom. Julian sobbed and wiped his eyes.  
"Oh, my dearest Lillian... There has to be someway out of this wretched hell hole..."

"Oh, there is a way." A voice said then Julian turned to find the person who spoke to him.  
"But it'll cost you asking for my help." The voice said.

* * *

_As the day ended, Lillian asked Randy if he could walk her home because she was scared to bump into Julius._

"It's not like I'm scared or anything... It's just... There's something sketchy about him... I know he's related to Julian but Julius seems more..."

"Dangerous?" Randy asked then Lillian nodded.  
"Yeah, exactly! Do you think you can stay with me for tonight?"

_Wait... Is this... My one chance I've been hoping, no scratch that, praying for!? She's asking me! ME! Randy Cunningham to stay with her for the night! Nomicon slap me I must be dreaming!_ Randy thought then Lillian waved her hand in front of his face.  
"Hello? Randy?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, Lily. Sure. I would love to stay at your place for the night." Randy answered then Lillian sighed with relief.  
"Thank goodness. You don't know how relieved I am right now."

"But doesn't it seem weird? We haven't seen Julian these past couple days and then suddenly his twin brother Julius comes."

"It is rather odd that we haven't seen Julian these past days... And it does seem rather sudden that his twin, that Julian _never ever_ even mentioned or talked about, just comes in."

_Something doesn't seem to add up... I'm gonna get to the bottom of this._ Both Lillian and Randy thought as the two headed to the mansion. From a far distance, Julius saw Randy and Lillian and the moment he saw Randy smiling at Lillian, Julius dug his nails into the tree bark making it crack.

"Well, well, well... It appears I have some competition... I won't anyone get in my way of taking Lillian as my queen..." Julius vowed then chuckled evilly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's**** Note: ****Hello everyone, I just wanna say thank you all for being such fans of this story. I also just wanted to let you know that there will be a cross over character. Psst... He's the guy that's helping Julian... Anyway, so enjoy this next chapter!**

**Chapter 17: Chasing Kiss**

_As_ _Lillian and Randy got to the mansion, Lillian suggested that they should watch a movie._

"Sure. What kinda movie do you wanna watch Lily?" Randy asked as he went to Netflix channel.

"Ummm... Can we watch a romantic comedy?"

"Sure. I'm down with that." Randy said as he put a romantic comedy movie on. After half an hour of the movie, Lillian rested her head on Randy's shoulder. Randy smiled and without hesitation he wrapped his arm around her making the girl feel secured. Outside by the window Julius growled at the sight of Randy holding Lillian close to him.

"Grrrrrrr... Patience... Once it's quiet... I'll make my move..." Julius said.

* * *

_The movie ended and both Randy and Lillian was asleep. Lillian woke up and rubbed her eyes._

"Bathroom..." She whispered as she carefully moved away from Randy to go use the bathroom. Walking past the hallway there was a window opened, but Lillian was too sleepy to even noticed once she got in the bathroom. When she turned on the lights she gasped when she saw Julius's reflection in the mirror.

"Juliu-!"

Julius growled as he attacked Lillian, pinning her down to the ground. Lillian struggled to break free but Julius was so strong.

"How I've waited for this moment my dear..." Julius panted as he let out a seductive purr. Lillian whimpered then Julius chuckled softly as he sniffed her neck and then licked it.

"Oh sweet Lillian... How I _love_ you _oh_ _so_ much... But yet you've been a bad girl... Toying me around... Playing hard to get... Fueling my urge to just... Devour you..."

Lillian slapped Julius then tried to escape but he grabbed her foot and pulled her down.

"Stay still! I promise you, you're going to love this...!" Julius said as he pushed her top up then stopped when he saw a joker marking on her back.

"What's this...? A tattoo...? You're too young to have one of these... Still..."

Julius licked the marking and Lillian gasped and his eyes went wide, pulling away.

"This... This feeling... It's so... Powerful... Is this marking... Where you store that beautiful power...?" Julius asked and Lillian let out a whimper.

"Give it to me... Give me... Your power... And become my queen!"

_His queen...? Wait! _

_"You're perfect to be my queen, dearest Lillian. Join me, together we can rule this world and destroy the ninja."_

_I knew something was up!_ Lillian thought then she pushed herself up hitting the back of her head against Julius's face.

"Ohhhhh... My nose..."

"You... You're not Julian's twin brother..."

"Ah... So you've figured it out, hmm? Yes... I'm Evil Julian... But I have no need to crush this world... At least... Not until I find the Sorcerer's Ball and make you my queen... Come now Lillian, don't make this hard for me. Just surrender and accept my love for you."

"I will never become you're queen! Where's the real Julian?!"

"What do you see in him? He's nothing but a pathetic sap who's jealous of your relationship with Randall..."

"Randy...? He and I are just friends!"

"Enough chit chat! If you won't come quietly, then I'll take you by force!" Julius said as he charged at Lillian but she dodged him and ran.

"Ohhhhhh~ I love a good chase, Lillian... You know you're just adding more fuel to the fire!" Julius said as he chased after her. Lillian ran upstairs then whistled.

"Sparky! Intruder!" She called her pet tiger as she pointed at Julius. The tiger growled and roared as he pounced but Julius used a shield he created and it knocked the white tiger out.

How did he?!

"Lillian~ I need more power~!" Julius sang then when he spotted Lillian she gasped and ran away. Julius flew to the next floor and ran after Lillian. In a panic Lillian ended up in a dead end. She panted as she tried to open the doors but none of them were unlocked.

"Lillian..." Julius called then Lillian turned and saw him just a few feet ahead of her. As he came closer Lillian tried to open the doors even tried kicking it but nothing. When she turned Julius was in front of her and she was about to scream but Julius grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. Moaning, Lillian tried to push him off her, she even hit him many times. Finally, Lillian moaned softly and fainted. Julius held her limp body and licked her lips.

"Mmmmm... Delicious." He said then looked at Lillian. He carried Lillian to her bedroom and tucked her into her bed.

"Pleasant dreams my queen." Julius whispered as he kissed Lillian on the forehead then he vanished.

In the morning, Lillian woke up with a gasp then she blinked.

"Was it... All a dream...?" She asked as she rubbed her head. In the city, Julius chuckled softly as he held out his hand, black flames surrounded it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's**** Note: ****Hi again! So I got an interesting question; Where did I get the cover you say? Well, believe it or not I am an artist. Yes, if anyone wants to take a look see at my drawings you can go to deviantart and look for the artist kuro2kira. Or type it on Google.**

**So, w****ithout further adieu, enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter 18: Two Forces of Evil Or Double the Ex?!**

_Lillian still couldn't shake the feeling off her... That night when Evil Julian attacked her and kissed her._

_It all feels like a dream... A very aggressive dream... _Lillian thought as she was taking notes in class. When class was done and Lillian had librarian duties she headed straight to the library when she suddenly saw Julius walking down the hallway.

"Good morning Lillian." He greeted then Lillian blushed remembering the night how he tightly held her, how passionate he kissed her, and how he whispered sweet loving words to her.

_Wait... Why am I thinking that?! _She thought realizing what she was remembering. She quickly ran to the library then Julius giggled softly.

"That's right my queen... Remember... Remember how I held you and kissed you."

* * *

"How long till we get there?" Julian whined then he heard a groan.

"We'll get there when we get there. Now shut up or I'll permanently zip your lip!" A young man threaten Julian then the goth boy gulped and nodded.

"Now... Let's see..."

Julian watched as the young man walked forward. Julian was about to get up but he saw a cat and it hissed at him before following the young man.

_Maybe it was a mistake to ask this gentleman for help.._. He thought but he continued to follow him.

* * *

_In the library, Lillian finally finished putting all the books away and she was about to head to lunch, when she saw Julius. Lillian gasped softly but it didn't look like he saw her for he was reading a book._

_Wow... Julius looks so... Mature and cool... Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Lily what are you thinking?! Julius is Julian's brother! They look alike! Oh... But Julian was more... Shy, quiet, and polite. Unlike Julius who's aggressive... But man... Can he really hold me good in a dream... Lily snap out of it!_ Lillian thought slapping her cheeks till they were a bit red. She was about to leave until she bumped into someone.

"Ouch!"

"Owwww... What the juice...? Oh, Lily, I'm sorry I didn't see you." Randy said as he helped Lillian up.

"Thanks Randy..." Lillian said then she smiled at the young boy. Randy blushed laughing nervously until he heard someone clear their throat.  
"Pardon me." Julius said then he looked at Lillian.  
"Lillian? Would you like to accompany me for lunch?"

"Me? Oh, uh, sure... Um, is it okay if Randy joins as well?" Lillian asked then Julius looked at Randy and gave him a cold look.  
"Certainly. Why don't you go ahead and find us a table outside? I'd like to have a little chat with Randiel... Alone." He said as he gently pushed Lillian ahead of him towards the exit. When Lillian left, Randy had a worried look then he froze still when Julius turned his head to face him.  
"I don't like the way you are with my Lillian, Randall... So I'll make this easy for yourself. Give up."

"What?!" Randy said then Julius grinned.  
"I see the way you look at her. You hope that one day, she'll return your feelings. I'm warning you, Randall... Stay. Away. From her."

"I don't think that's really your decision to make, Julius!" Randy said then Julius eyes glowed and he attacked Randy knocking him through the wall and the two ended up outside. Randy groaned trying to stand up, but Julius placed his foot on his back.  
"I tried to warn you Randall... Now, you've gone at upset me. I'll save you the trouble by just ending your life." Julius said then Randy tried to get up but Julius held him down. Julius held up his hand and a ball of static electricity emerged out of his hands and he laughed.  
"FAREWELL, RANDALL CUNNINGHAM!" He yelled but suddenly a portal above the two boys opened and someone fell out of the portal and landed on Julius. That person was Julian and he groaned softly.

"Ngh... You?! How did you get out of the Land of Shadows?!" Julius questioned as he pushed Julian off of him.

"I think the correct term you should ask is '_Who_ helped you get out of the Land of Shadows'?" someone asked as the portal closed.

"And exactly _WHO_ are you?!" Julius asked then the young man pet a cat he was holding.  
"Me? I'm Klarion the witch boy." The young man said grinning then the cat he was holding hissed.

* * *

_On the other side of the school, Lillian heard screaming then she saw people running away._

_"Lillian! We got trouble! **Big** trouble!"_ Jokey said then Lillian turned her doll into her lance and ran towards the commotion. The witch boy stood there giving Julius a stink eye and Julius glared at him.

"How odd..." Klarion said then Julius looked at him oddly.  
"What's odd?" Julius asked then the cat in Klarion's arms jumped off and landed on the ground.

"It's weird..." Klarion began then he threw a fire ball made out of energy and it hit Julius sending him flying.  
"That you're not back inside Julian's body!" Klarion finished as he held out his hands and there were fire balls floating on the palm of his hands. Julius flew back down and attacked the witch boy with lightning but Klarion put up a shield then grinned.

"Now I see... Why you two aren't joined together. You... Evil Shadow... Have grown weak!" Klarion said as he threw more fire balls at Julius but the white hair boy did his best to dodge all of the witch boy's attacks.

"Randall I am so sorry for always being so mean to you! But you need to know that I did all that because I was jealous!" Julian said as he pulled an unconscious Randy away from the fight. As Klarion and Julius fought each other for quite a while, Julius took Klarion's attack and he fell into the ground. Klarion landed on the ground and walked towards Julius. He kneeled down and smiled.  
"Tell me... What poor soul did you decided to fall for to end up like this?" He asked holding his hand out and a flame emerged. Julius shut his eyes ready to accept the painful attacked when suddenly Klarion faded a bit.

"What?! H-how?! Who the hell-?!"

When Klarion turned he saw his cat Teekl on the ground and Lillian pointing the sharp tip of her lance close to the feline's neck.

"Hello, Klarion..." Lillian said then Klarion grinned.  
"Hello, sweetheart."

"SWEETHEART?!" Both Julius and Julian said then Klarion made a scoff noise.  
"Three years and this is what you've been up to? I gotta say, I'm a little disappointed."

"I thought we agreed to never see each other after you helped me." Lillian said as the sharp tip of her lance touched Teekl's neck.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa... Let's not get too hasty babe... Remember, I helped you out of that frozen prison, if it weren't for me you'd still be under those stupid kids control." Klarion negotiated then Lillian looked at him. She was quiet for a moment then her lance turned back into her rabbit doll.  
"Go home. If I see you again, I won't hesitate to stab your cat." She threaten then Klarion walked towards her. He picked up Teekl then looked at Lillian sadly, like a child asking for forgiveness.  
"I saved your ex boyfriend Lily... The least I could get from you is a thank you..." He said then Lillian looked down and sighed softly.  
"Thank you... Klarion." She said then Klarion kissed her cheek. He opened a portal then held Teekl close.  
"Let's go home, girl. Bye bye Lillian." He said then he went through the portal and it closed. Lillian sighed then looked at Jokey.

"I have a feeling we will see him again." She said softly then Randy woke up with a gasp.  
"What the juice happened?!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Double the Trouble?**

_After the little incident with Julius and Lillian's ex boyfriend Klarion, Randy, Julian, and Julius all ended up at Lillian's mansion. All three boys watched as the raven hair girl with white highlights paced back and forth, clinging onto her doll._

"So, uh, Julian. Where were you all this time?" Randy asked, trying to break the silent tension that surrounded them.

"Oh, I was in... Ro...mania...? Yes, Romania." Julian said in a nervous tone trying to cover up where he actually was all this time.  
"I wanted to visit my twin brother, Julius. But sadly when I arrived the household workers told me that Julius left to see me in Norrisville."

"Tch, not my fault. You could've just stayed and waited for me to come and see you." Julius said in a irritated attitude.  
"But since I'm here, I might as well stay here and never go back to Romania. Now that I find the most beautiful girl in Norrisville." Julius said as he gave Lillian a flirty look but Lillian ignored him as she kept pacing around.

"I love it when she plays hard to get." Julius said as he let out a sigh. Both Randy and Julian looked at Julius giving the white hair boy stink eye.

"So... Lemme see if I got this; so Julian you came back from Romania and was giving this guy, that you didn't even know was Lily's ex-boyfriend, directions to Norrisville High?"

"Yes that is correct, Randall..." Julian said.

"And when Lily's ex-boyfriend arrived at the school, he started a fight with you right Julius?"

"That is correct. And I could've taken him down..." Julius muttered that last sentence softly.

"Lily how many ex-boyfriends do you have?!" Randy asked as the three boys turned to look at Lillian.  
"Do you really wanna know?" She asked, then the three boys shook their heads since they took a hint of Lillian being annoyed.

* * *

_After clearing things up, Randy looked at Lillian with a worried look while Julian and Julius were in the kitchen talking to one another._

"Lily...? Are you okay...?" Randy asked then Lillian sighed as she drank a cup of tea.  
"I'll be fine... I was just... Annoyed, seeing my ex-boyfriend coming to Norrisville. But you don't have to worry about it anymore Randy. He's gone and that's that."

"You know... You can always come and talk to me... Right? I'm hear to listen, Lily..." Randy said then Lillian looked at him and smiled.  
"Thanks Randy." Lillian said then she rested her head on his shoulder. Randy blushed then he sighed happily and put his arm around Lillian making the girl rest her head on his chest. Sadly though, their peaceful moment was interrupted by the goth twins as Julian and Julius attacked Randy with a bucket of ice water and even Lillian got a little wet.

"JULIAN AND JULIUS!" Both Randy and Lillian yelled then Randy chased after Julian while Julius came towards Lillian.  
"You know... I can warm you up if you're cold, Lillian~" Julius said letting out a seductive purr then Lillian pushed his face away from hers.  
"No, Julius!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Reveal?!**

_It's been weeks since Julian came back from the Land of Shadow and Lillian's been struggling as to why Julian's evil half Julius hasn't merge back with Julian. She had a theory that they reason why Julius hasn't merge back together with Julian could be because that night when he attacked Lillian and kissed her, he must've absorbed some of her powers._

_It's no wonder I could only turn Jokey into a lance and not a machine gun... If my theory is correct, I need to find a way to get my powers back..._ Lillian thought as she spent almost the entire school day in the library. There were dark circles under eyes from all the days she stayed up trying to find a way to get the goth twins back together.

"I'm almost close to calling Klarion and asking him for help..." Lillian mumbled to herself then she sighed and closed the 15th book she's read. Jokey looked at her with a worried look.  
_"Perhaps you should take a break, Lily..."_

"I can't take a break... If I rest now who knows what Julius will do..."

_I'd probably know what's the first thing he'll do..._ Jokey thought as he looked to the side.  
_"Just rest. I'll stand keep an eye if anyone comes."_

"Okay then..." Lillian said then she yawned and rested her head on the desk. As Jokey was keeping an eye on his master, he heard someone coming this way.

_Oh no! Gotta wake Lillian!_ He thought as he shook Lillian but she was dead asleep. As the footsteps got closer Jokey sat back down and remain still. Julian saw Lillian asleep then he let out a sigh of relief.  
"Thank cheese... I thought my evil self already kidnapped her..." Julian said to himself as he walked closer to Lillian. He pulled out a chair and sat next to her. Julian stared at her and noticed the dark circles under her eyes.  
"The poor girl... She must've stayed up many nights trying to do something about my evil self..."  
Julian looked at the stacks of books and then looked at Lillian. He smiled sadly then he leaned close to Lillian and pressed his lips against her head.  
"I love you Lillian... You were always on my mind even when I was trapped in the Land of Shadows..." He whispered then Jokey blinked a bit as he watched Julian kiss his master. Before Julian left he took off his coat and draped it over Lillian's shoulders.

* * *

Two hours have passed and Lillian woke up from her nap. She realized that she wasn't feeling cold.

_"Julian left his coat because he didn't want you to catch a cold."_ Jokey told Lillian then the girl blushed.  
_This is his favorite coat too..._

_"Lily... Julian still loves you... He wouldn't stop thinking about you..."_ Jokey said then Lillian sighed softly. She quickly headed out of the library and began to search for Julian. After about a couple of minutes she found Julian walking down the hallway.

"Julian!" Lillian called then the goth jumped a bit and turned to look at her.  
"Oh, Lillian. Hello there."

"Um, listen... I just wanna say thank you for using your coat to keep me warm..."

"Oh, you're very welcome... I didn't want you to get sick." Julian said then he gently placed his hand on Lillian's cheek.  
"You still have some dark circles under your eyes..."

"I'm sorry..." Lillian apologized then Julian shook his head.  
"Don't be. I know you're trying hard to find a way to get my evil half back into my body..."

"Speaking of which... Where is Julius?" Lillian asked as she was about to go look for the perverted white hair goth but Julian grabbed Lillian's arm and pulled her into an embrace.

"J-Julian...? What are you doing...?! Let me go... Julius could be- -"

"Please... Just... Let me have you all to myself... Just a little longer..." Julian whispered then Lillian blushed and remained still as she gently held Julian's arm.

_"Julian still loves you, Lily..."_ Jokey's words repeated inside her head then the girl raised her head and turned to look at Julian.

_All those days that he was gone... He's been thinking about me... Always... Oh, Julian... I'm so sorry..._ Lillian thought then Julian was about to kiss her when suddenly, an explosion happened and it sent both Lillian and Julian flying towards the lockers. Lillian groaned softly then gasped and went running to where Julian was lying.  
"Julian?! Julian are you okay?!" Lillian asked then Julian groaned and slowly opened his eyes.  
"Thank cheese you're okay..."

"You were worried about me...?" Julian asked, feeling touched then the two both heard a soft hiss.  
"Ju-li-an..." Julius called then growled as he glared at his good self.  
"Didn't I warn you that I'd destroy you if you touch Lillian...?"

"I'm terribly sorry evil me! I didn't mean to! Please forgive me!"

"Too late! I should've destroyed you the moment that stupid witch boy brought you back from the Land of the Shadows!" Julius yelled as he held the Sorcerer's ball.

_How did he get ahold of that?!_ Lillian thought then as Julius was about to fire an attack a red scarf suddenly wrapped around the white Goth's arm and pulled him down. Lillian ran towards the hole and saw the Ninja and Julius fighting.

_The Ninja!_ Lillian thought then she turned her rabbit doll into her lance.

"Lillian, don't!" Julian shouted but Lillian jumped down and chased after Julius and the Ninja.

"Time to put an end to this...!"

"Not so fast, Ninja!" Lillian yelled as she twirled her lance and glared at the Ninja.

_ARE YOU SERIOUS?!_ Randy thought as he looked at Julius and then at Lillian.  
_Okay... I need to think this carefully... Julius expects me to fight him but Lillian expects me to run away... So, the one I choose is..._  
"Lillian!" The Ninja yelled then he charged after Lillian and attacked her. Lillian dodged all of his attacks then the Ninja pounced on her and the two of them fell and ended up in the hallways. Lillian quickly got up and ran but the Ninja chased after her.

_Why is he following me?!_ Lillian thought as she decided to hide in the library but the Ninja found her and pinned her down. Struggling, Lillian tried to break free but she was already too tired from all the attacks she dodged.  
"How dare you! I'm a girl!"

"Me? You're the one who wants to kill me! That's just messed up, Lily!"

"Wait... The only people who are allowed to call me Lily is Randy and Jokey... Who are you?!" Lillian questioned as she kneed the Ninja in the stomach then when the Ninja held his stomach, Lillian pulled the mask off and she gasped.  
"Randy?!"

Randy gasped and slowly raised his head to look up at Lillian.

"You're... You're the ninja...?"

"Lillian... Don't freak out..."

"Don't freak out... I was almost gonna kill you, Randy! Why didn't you tell me...?!"

"I was too scared to tell you, Lily... I was scared that you would still want to kill the Ninja..."

"Randy... I would never kill you just because you're the Ninja... You're the only guy that I can always rely on." Lillian said then Randy went up towards the girl and hugged her.  
"I'm so sorry for not telling you... I was also worried that if I told you I'd be putting you in danger..." He said then Lillian giggled and softly punched Randy in the chest.  
"You dork... I already put myself in danger everyday with Julius." She said then Randy gasped.  
"Julius!"

The two suddenly heard Julian scream then Lillian ran out of the library and saw Julius grabbing Julian and he used the Sorcerer's Ball to create a robotic armor.

"How the heck are we gonna take Julius down?" Randy asked as he turned back into the Ninja.

"Well, you know what they say; 'The bigger they are, the harder they fall'!" Lillian said as she turned her rabbit into her lance again.  
"So what's the plan Ninja?"

"We know Julius wants to get revenge on Julian, so we have to get Julian out of there first... You think you can distract Julius?"

"I... Think I can..." Lillian said feeling a bit awkward.

Julius pushed Julian against the wall crushing the poor goth teen.  
"Poor Julian... Lillian will never return your feelings. You're just her ex-boyfriend... She'd rather have me instead of a weakling like you... But don't worry. Once you're gone, I'll destroy Randall Cunningham and Lillian will finally be mine!"

"Julius!" Lillian called then both goth teens turned their heads in the direction they heard Lillian's voice. Lillian stood in the hallways blushing and fidgeting a bit.  
"I'll go on a date with you, Julius... But... You have to catch me first!" Lillian said then she ran. Frustrated, Julius released Julian and chased after Lillian.

"You okay?" the Ninja asked then Julian nodded.  
"But what about Lillian...?" He asked then the Ninja helped him up.  
"Don't worry! I'll save her, but right now you need to hide."

Once Julian went to go hide, the Ninja ran outside and then found Lillian outside still running away from Julius.

"Hang in there Lily! I'm coming to save you!"

"Oh gee, don't mind me! I just love being chased by a love crazy evil goth!" Lillian yelled then Julius grabbed her and then brought her close to him.  
"But my dear Lillian, my love for you is pure and oh so very true..." Julius giggled as he was about to kiss Lillian but she pulled her head away whimpering. Suddenly the Ninja used his scarf like a lasso and threw Julius into the air and caught Lillian.

"Gotcha!" The Ninja said then he threw a ninja ring and it directly hit the Sorcerer's Ball destroying Julius.

"Ninja, one! Forces of Evil, still zero!"

"We did it, Randy!" Lillian cheered then she hugged Randy. Randy laughed and then suddenly kissed Lillian. Realizing what he just did, the two both blushed and then took a few steps away from each other.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! So this is where I'm gonna to place a voting for who gets to be Lillian's lover. Will it be the ex-boyfriend Julian? Or will it the loyal caring Randy Cunningham? I will let you readers decided! Comment this story with your choice. I will also do one on my Tumblr page and my Deviantart page. So vote, vote, vote if you want the next chapter to be uploaded ASAP! Thank you and I await your votes.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, so thank you all for voting, but the voting is still going until Saturday. Right now Randy is in the lead but that doesn't mean you should stop voting. ALSO, I wanna say this because this keeps bugging me... For those of you who love my fanfic I want to say you guys are awesome and also wanna let you all know I have made and ask Julian and Julius blog on Tumblr. Now this blog is made for Julian and Julius of this fanfic story, so some anonymous decides to pose off as Theresa and confesses to Julian and telling him to leave Lillian because she's not good enough for him. Guys, I'm fine with you saying that you all love Julian saying he's an adorable cutie and all but please, PLEASE, DO NOT TELL HIM TO LEAVE LILLIAN! Because as I said before, that ask blog is connected to this fanfic! So because of the little piss who said they'll never accept Julian with Lillian well then stop reading this fanfic and find another Julian ask blog that's better than mine. Cuz that blog isn't gonna go anyway nor will I delete it. With that out of my system, enjoy this new chapter.**

**Chapter 21: Nightmares**

Lillian was curled up in bed asleep until something disturbed her in her dreams.

"Lillian..."

Lillian moaned softly then when she opened her eyes she was in a place surrounded by darkness.  
"Where am I...?"

"Lillian..." Someone called her name then she began to look around but saw no one. She recognized that voice from anywhere.  
"Julian?" Lillian called out then when she turned around she saw Julius.  
"Wrong~" He said then he pinned Lillian to the ground. She struggled and tried to fight back but for some reason Julius felt stronger than before.

"Oh Lillian... Don't you know that everyday I'm growing much stronger? Thanks to your powers. And once I drained the last remaining amount inside you I will become the most powerful sorcerer in Norrisville!"

"I will never love someone like you..." Lillian said then she spat on Julius's cheek. Julius hissed softly then he grabbed Lillian's neck and started squeezing it. Struggling and gasping for air, Lillian's vision began to blur but she could see Julius grinning.  
"You will love me! Whether you like it or not!" He yelled then Lillian gasped and woke up with a jolt. She rubbed her forehead then she heard soft whining noises. She opened her eyes and saw Julian on the side of her bed making the whining noises softly.

"Julian? Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine... Are you okay...? I heard you groaning and whimpering... I wanted to wake you up, but by the time I made my decision you've already awaken... And hit your forehead against my cheek rather hard..."

"Sorry Julian..." Lillian apologized as she softly rubbed his cheek.

* * *

_When Lillian and Julian walked downstairs, they saw Randy and Howard copying some dance moves on the game._

"Cunningham, you're doing it wrong!"

"Nuh-uh! You're doing it wrong!" Randy said then both Julian and Lillian looked at the two best friends weirdly before Lillian walked into the kitchen. She pet her tiger Sparky before she sat down.

"What would you like to eat, Lillian?" Julian asked as he fed Sparky some raw meat he grabbed in the fridge.

"Ummm... I'm kinda craving some risotto..." Lillian said then Julian put an apron on and took off his hat.  
"Sure. I'm pretty sure that's a simple recipe I can make." He said as he tied his hair up and looked up the recipe on his phone. After 50 minutes, Julian finally finished cooking the risotto and he placed a bowl of it in front of Lillian.

"I added some mushrooms to help with your immune system."

"Thanks, Julian." Lillian said then just as she was about to eat the risotto, Julian pulled the bowl away from her and smiled.

"What are you doing?"

"Allow me to feed you, Lillian."

"Uhhh... I can feed myself, you know..." Lillian answered then Julian was ready to burst into tears. She sighed then accepted his offer by opening her mouth. Julian smiled and was about to feed Lillian a spoon full of his home made risotto when Randy suddenly appeared and ate the spoon full of rice. Julian remained silent and slowly reached for the cup of water. With quick reflexes, Randy dodged Julian throwing the water at him but the water splashed on Lillian and she gasped as she was soaked from top to bottom.  
"That's it! All of you get out of my house!"

"What?! Why me?! I didn't even do anything! It was all Cunningham and Julian's fault!"

"I don't care! Sparky!" Lillian called then her pet tiger growled at the three boys.  
"Get them!"

Sparky chased the three boys out of the mansion then once the gate was closed, Julian stood up and groaned.  
"This is all your fault Randall! I was doing something nice for Lillian and you ruined my chance!"

"Hey, I just wanted to spend more time with her! You're the one who's trying to get back together with her! Even though you're the one who dumped her!"

"Ah-ha! At least I'm trying! You've done absolutely nothing to get close to her!" Julian yelled then Randy grabbed the front of the goth boy's shirt ready to hit him when Howard steps in, breaking the two guys apart.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! As much as I wanna see two shoobs beating each other up, but let's think for just a sec; if you two fight what will you both gain from all this? Some bruises, yes. But if Lillian saw you two all beaten up she would think that you two went so low as to beating each other up." Howard said then Randy and Julian took a step back and looked away feeling sorry for almost causing a fight.

"As much as I'd hate to say it, but Howard's right..."

"I'm afraid so... I was just worried about Lillian's health... She hasn't been getting much sleep..." Julian said as he looked at the mansion.

"Sleep? What do you mean, Julian?"

"Well, while you and Howard were playing games, I went to go check on Lillian, and when I saw her she looked troubled when she's asleep... Like something is haunting her and eating at her..." Julian said then Randy looked at Lillian's mansion.

* * *

_Night came, and Randy as the ninja quietly snuck into Lillian's mansion through her window. When he came in, he removed the mask and then heard a low deep growl.  
_

"Whoa, easy Sparky... I got ya something... You want a nice T-bone steak~?" Randy asked then Sparky took the piece of meat and left Randy to be. The boy sighed then looked at Lillian who was asleep.

I don't understand what Julian was talking about... She seems fine to me. Randy thought but then doubt interrupted his thoughts as he heard Lillian moaning softly. She tossed and turned and made soft little cries for help. Without thinking, Randy jumped on her bed and tried to wake Lillian up. After shaking her several times, her eyes shot wide opened and she screamed, punching Randy in the cheek.

"Ow, my cheek meat!" Randy yelled then Lillian gasped.

"Randy?! What are you doing here?! Oh, sorry for punching you..." She apologized as she looked at Randy's cheek.

"Julian told me that you've been having a hard time sleeping. You wanna tell me what's bugging you...?" Randy asked then Lillian looked to the side avoiding his eyes.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me..."

"Lillian... If whatever you're dreaming is causing you to loose sleep you gotta say something. You can come and talk to me you know... I'll listen. And it's not me who's also worried; Julian's been worrying too." Randy said as he placed his hand on her shoulder and Lillian looked at him.

"Lillian... Both me and Julian are here for you. You can trust us and rely on us." He said then Lillian rested her head on his shoulder.

"Okay... I feel like... Julius is still out there... Waiting for me to let my guard down and taking the last remaining power I have left..." She said as she looked at her hands.

"That's why you're not as active or aware as you use to. And why you wore out so easily, it's because Julius took most of your powers. Haven't you tried finding a way to get them back?"

"I've tried... I've read every book I could find and nothing... I'm almost close to calling my ex boyfriend and ask for his help..." Lillian said then Randy hugged her.

"Look... Let's get some rest. I'll stay with you tonight okay? So you can relax and just rest." He said as he pulled Lillian down onto the bed and close to his chest. The girl blushed, but for some odd reason, hearing his heart beat soothes her. Her eye lids grew heavy then she drifted off to sleep. Randy smiled then pat her head.

"Good night Lillian."


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! So the voting for who gets to be Lillian's boyfriend is over and the winner is Randy! (Sorry Julian... We still love you...) But I wanna thank you all for your votes. It really means a lot to me that you guys support this fanfiction. Also be sure to check my art blog and my ask Julian and Julius blog on Tumblr.**

**My art blog is ask-kuro2kira  
****And my Julian and Julius ask blog is the-goth-twins**

**So without further adieu enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 22: Alone**

_Morning came and Randy woke up and yawned loudly. He looked over and Lillian was still asleep._

_She's so cute when she's asleep._ Randy thought as he gently poked her cheek. Suddenly Sparky tugged Randy's pants and dragged him out of the bed making the young teenager hit his head on the floor.  
"Sparky... My pants are not a chew toy..." Randy said as he pushed the white tiger off of him. Randy got up and headed downstairs with Sparky following him. The purple hair teen took out his cellphone and began to text Howard saying he'll be out and about today and not a moment too soon Randy got a reply from Howard.  
_"Geez Cunningham! Both you and Julian need time to be alone! Well whatever, I'll just stay home and play video games."_

Randy laughed then pet Sparky on the head as the two of them went into the kitchen. Once Randy fed Sparky, he sat on the couch resting his head for a bit until he head a squeaky noise. Randy looked up and saw Lillian's stuff rabbit doll, Jokey, walking past him.  
"Yo." He said then Randy nodded his head as a greeting. When Jokey continued walking Randy shook his head.  
_DID THE RABBIT DOLL JUST SAID YO TO ME?!_ He thought as Randy chased after Jokey. When he finally found the rabbit, Lillian was holding the little stuff animal and smiled at Randy.  
"Morning."

"Lily! Your rabbit! It, it just... Talked!"

"Well, yeah. Don't you remember those times I attacked you?" Lillian asked then Randy thought back during the times Lillian almost killed him.  
"Not really since I was focusing on staying alive..." Randy answered then Lillian laughed awkwardly.  
"Well this is Jokey, he's my partner."

"Pleasure to meet you, Ninja." Jokey said as he stuck out his paw and Randy shook it.

"You told him I was the Ninja?"

"I was there when you told, Lillian, dude." Jokey said then Randy laughed feeling embarrassed.  
"Right... I knew that..."

After eating, Lillian and Randy sat down on the couch talking stories with one another and laughing at some embarrassing moments in their life.

"I can't believe you fell in love with the Sorceress!"

"Hey, she was pretty hot. I can't believe you dated that shoob witch boy."

"Hey, Klarion isn't so bad once you get to know him. Then you realize it's pretty simple cuz it's like dealing with an eight year old!" Lillian laughed then Randy laughed as well. Once they stopped laughing Randy sighed then looked at Lillian.  
"Hey, Lily?"

"Yes, Randy?"

"Ummm... What... Made you want to date Julian...? If you don't mind if I ask...?" Randy asked feeling nervous then Lillian looked at him then she hugged Jokey softly.  
"To be honest... The moment Julian came up to me and started talking to me... I was quite surprised. When I enrolled in this school, I always thought I'd be better off without anyone... But I was wrong. Julian... He pretty much accepted me despite all of my flaws..."

"But he dumped you."

"Julian was scared... As I began to change myself, he feared he couldn't change, thus he broke up with me..."

"Would you... Ever go back with Julian...?" Randy asked looking at Lillian.  
"...Honestly... I'm not sure... At first I didn't want to go back with Julian because of his horrible attitude towards my friendship with you... But let me ask you this Randy; Would you go far as to destroy that one person you love's best friend?" She asked then Randy looked at her surprisingly. After thinking for about two minutes, Randy shook his head.  
"No. And the reason why I said no is because I trust the one I love... If she trusts me and loves me and only me... Then I wouldn't even care if she's friends with all the guys in Norrisville High." Randy said then Lillian smiled.

_Now's the time Randy... Say it..._ Randy's thoughts told him then Randy took a deep breath and held Lillian's hands.  
"Lillian... I like you. I really really like you..." Randy said gazing into her eyes. Lillian blushed then smiled sweetly at him.  
"I like you too, Randy. A lot." She said then Randy laughed happily and hugged her.

_About time..._ Jokey thought as he got out of the embrace and walked away from the two lovebirds.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Wish It All!**

_It's been a couple of days since Randy confessed to Lillian that he loves her, the two of them decided to keep that they have been secretly dating. Mostly because if Julian or Howard finds out that the two are dating, one of them would go after Randy and kill him. As the class decided to take their annual trip to Little Norrisville, Randy overheard Julian talking to Lillian._

"You look even worse than the last time I saw you, Lillian..." Julian said as he looked at Lillian. Randy felt bad that he didn't stay over at Lillian's house last night. She's still having trouble sleeping because of the nightmares that Julius or Evil Julian is still out there.

"I'll be fine, Julian... I just need a little rest..." Lillian said softly then Julian helped her to a seat and sat next to her.  
"If it'll make it easier, you can rest against my shoulder." Julian offered then Lillian glanced at Randy. She didn't want to upset him, but Randy smiled at her and nodded.

"Thank you for the offer, Julian. I appreciate it." Lillian said as she rested her head on Julian's shoulder. The goth boy smiled and rested his cheek on the top of her head. Once the class arrived at Little Norrisville, Lillian yawned then Randy tapped her shoulder.  
"You okay?"

"I'm feeling a little better then how I was feeling this morning..." Lillian said then Randy gently pressed his head against hers.  
"You gonna be okay for a bit? Me and Howard are gonna get something."

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Besides if I go with you I'm sure Julian's gonna follow. You two go, but hurry back before Slimovitz realizes you're gone." Lillian said then Randy kissed her head.  
"You're the best Lily! Love ya!"

"Love you too. Hurry back you dorks." Lillian giggled then she walked towards Julian.

* * *

After about half an hour, Lillian spotted Randy and Howard joining the group. She then noticed Howard was carrying a Porcelain cat doll.

"What is that?" She asked looking at the cat then Howard smiled.  
"It's a magical wishing idol!"

"It is not a wishing idol! Howard got ripped off and bought that thing."

"Well I think it's cute. It's like the maneki-neko."

"The what who what now?"

"The maneki-neko or otherwise known as the beckoning cat. Or in this case, like nya!"

"What?" Howard asked then Lillian and Julian held their arm up with their fists curled making like the beckoning cat.  
"Nya~!" They both said then Randy laughed at how adorable his girlfriend looked.

"Lillian, no." Howard said then Lillian giggled.

The four turned when Principal Slimovitz was talking about the history of Little Norrisville. Suddenly, their classmate Doug, raised his hand saying he had many questions. Howard groaned and when he and Randy were talking Howard started whispering to his wishing idol. Suddenly there was a green aurora spreading out the area. Lillian suddenly felt it and fainted but Julian quickly caught her before she could even hit the ground.

"Are you alright, Lillian?!" Julian asked then Randy and Howard gathered around her and looked at her with worried looks.

"I'm okay... I just... Felt weak for a bit..." Lillian said as she tried to stand up but she almost fell but Randy caught her this time and help support her up.  
"I never thought I'd say this, but I'd rather be back in school."

"Would you say you wish to be back in school?"

"I wish we weren't here."

"Allow me." Howard said as he whispered into the idol. Suddenly the green aura came and Lillian felt even weaker. As Randy helped her up Principal Slimovitz told everyone that the field trip was over and everyone headed to the bus. On the bus Lillian panted softly and Julian felt her forehead.

"I hope you're not getting a high fever..."

* * *

_As Randy and Howard were bickering, Lillian saw something up ahead. The bus driver turned the bus around and Lillian fell on Julian._

"Sorry Julian!" Lillian said as she tried to stand up but Julian grabbed her and shield her from the impact when the bus crashed. As everyone ran Julian helped Lillian up.

_Randy's gone!_ she thought then she saw the Ninja fighting the mysterious guy in the cloak. When the guy sent the Ninja flying, he tore the bus open.

Julian stood in front of Lillian hiding her and when Howard shout for the man to go away the green aura hit Lillian and she groaned loudly. As Howard made wishes the aura kept hitting Lillian making her weak. When the Ninja finally sent the man flying Julian quickly scooped up Lillian and the four ran into the Shopping Emporium. Julian and Howard placed Lillian and the Ninja on the couch. Julian looked at Lillian; she was even paler than she was before.

"That idol is making Lillian even weak! Get rid of it!" Julian hissed as he held Lillian close. The Ninja and Howard fought over the idol and it dropped and cracked. Inside the idol was a Sorcerer's Ball. Lillian's eyes widen when she saw the ball.

"That's why I'm getting so weak... That ball is the reason!" Lillian said then she groaned. Julian held her close and Lillian panted.

"I can't help the Ninja when I'm in this state..."

"Don't you worry about this Lillian. I got this!" Howard said then Julian and the Ninja glared at him.  
"DON'T WISH FOR ANYTHING!" They both shouted then the Ninja went outside.

"Yo. Before I beat the cheese outta you, do me a favor and letting me know who I'm beating the cheese out of?"

"Why Ninja, don't you recognized me?" The man asked then he removed the cloak. It was Evil Julian, aka Julius, but he was different. His entire image looked like he was a skeleton cyborg.

"JULIUS?!" Both the Ninja and Lillian said then Lillian made a small yelp as Julian hid her from sight.

"But I thought you were dead! I mean, not living... Y'know..."

"Where... Is... The ball?!"

"Someplace you'll never find it."

"In... That store, you just walked out of?"

"Wha~aaaaaat?! No! It's not there, nope."

As Howard watches the Ninja and Julius fight, Howard wishes he could help the Ninja. When the aura hit Lillian, she groaned softly and Julian held her close. Lillian slowly opened her eyes and gasped.

"Every time you make a wish the ball looses its energy! We gotta tell the Ninja!" Lillian said as she tried to stand up but she fell and Julian quickly caught her.

"You're too weak to even go out there. Besides that ball is hurting you." Julian said then Lillian opened her bag and took her doll out.

"Jokey, do you think you can turn into a shield to block the power ball's magic?"

"I can try... But are you sure you wanna do this?" Jokey asked then Lillian sighed.

"If I don't do something I'm gonna get even weaker and feel more ill... Jokey, transform!" Lillian said then Jokey turned into a shield.

Outside as Howard started making wishes, chaos started happening and Julian ran outside carrying Lillian while she was being protected with the shield.

"It's not safe to stay in there!" Julian said as he and Lillian watched the Ninja and Julius getting hit by many boxes and merchandises. Finally, Howard made his last wish and a sign fell on Julius. The moment Julian carried Lillian towards Howard and the Ninja they all turned and noticed Julius ran away.

"Aww, man. Julius is gone. I was about to put so much hurt on him!"

"No you weren't." Both Howard and Lillian said.

"No I wasn't. Smoke bomb." The Ninja said as he dropped a smoke bomb. Howard fanned the smell away while Lillian and Julian coughed.

After their trip back from Little Norrisville, Randy snuck into Lillian's room and when he went to bed, Lillian slowly opened her eyes and smiled at her boyfriend.

"How are you feeling?" Randy asked as he stroked Lillian's cheek.  
"I'm okay... Just... Need a lot of sleep..."

"Well tonight is your lucky night, my lady. You're ninja in shining armor is here to keep you safe." Randy said then Lillian giggled.  
"You're such an adorable shoob. And isn't it suppose to be knight?"

"Well I'm not really a knight now am I?" Randy asked as he got in bed with Lillian. He pulled her close to his chest. Lillian blushed then she let out a yawn and she closed her eyes. Randy smiled as he heard his girlfriend snoring softly.  
"Heh... Sweet dreams Lillian..."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Winner Takes It All!**

_As Randy stayed over at Lillian's place, when he woke up and headed downstairs, he saw Julian taking care of Lillian._

"Ah, Randall. Good morning."

"Julian? Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I've come here to take care of Lillian. And it was so generous of you to keep an eye on her last night." Julian said while smiling then Randy sweated a bit.  
"So... You're not mad...?"

"Of course not!" Julian said as he held a knife and Randy gulped.  
"I _mean_, why would I be upset at my classmate, _that I tried **so hard** to make friends with_, slept over at my **_ex girlfriend's house_**?! I _mean_... It's not like I would be jealous that my _ex girlfriend trusts_ **_you more _**_than she trusts me_! But as a gentleman, I would never let my jealousy get the best of me. Tea sandwiches?" Julian said as he angrily sliced and chopped something with the knife he was holding, but once he calmed down he was holding a tray full of little sandwiches.

"Uhhh... No thanks... I'm good. I'm just gonna let Lily know I'm gonna leave. I trust that she's in good hands with you, Julian." Randy said nervously then he quickly dashed towards the balcony where Lillian was sitting down about to drink her tea, when Randy came towards her.  
"Lily... Talk to your ex before I end up being chopped up..." He whispered then when he turned his head, he saw Julian standing in front of the doorway, glaring at Randy. Randy backed away from Lillian and left.

"Did you... Say something to scare, Randy...?" Lillian asked as she put her tea cup down without even drinking it.

"I don't know what you mean, Lillian. I was just making a small conversation with Randall."

"Julian... You need to stop. What if I started dating Randy? Would you be like Julius and try to kill him?" Lillian asked then Julian froze for a moment then he softly chuckled.  
"Why Lillian... Do you really think I would stoop that low...?"

"I'm not saying you will. I'm saying that... If I ever date anyone that isn't you... I want you to support me and want me to be happy. Julian... I need a friend that I can trust and rely on..." Lillian said in a pain tone then she stood up.  
"I'll be in my room..."

"Lillian, wait!" Julian called but she ignored him and left. Julian stood up and sighed.  
"I really messed up..." He softly said then he stared at his reflection in the tea cup and noticed the drink was a bright neon green color.

"What kind of tea is this...?" Julian asked as he took a sip from the cup then he gasped and his eyes glowed the exact same color as the tea.

_"Bring me the girl, Julian..."_ a voice echoed inside Julian's head then the goth boy walked towards Lillian's room.

* * *

_In town, everyone was digging all over the place and Randy was curious to why everyone was acting so strange while Howard was digging in the ground excitedly. The moment Howard left, Randy opened the Ninja Nomicon and went inside. When he fell and landed the first Ninja was next to him._

"What gives? Why is everyone acting like a bunch of zombies?"

"You must protect the Chaos Pearls at all costs! The fair maiden will help you."

"Wait, the fair maiden? You mean she's still alive?!" Randy asked then the words that said to protect the power balls hit him. Suddenly some images of Lillian and Randy having fun and being happy were played.

"Wait... The fair maiden is Lillian?! Then, wait, that means... I'm dating a really old person?!" Randy panicked then the words knocked Randy and he came out of the Nomicon.

"I gotta protect the Sorcerer's Ball! And also gotta talk to Lillian about her being the fair maiden..." Randy said then he started running. Once he got home, the Sorcerer's Ball was still in his closet. When he looked closely at the ball he noticed Howard was inside it. Suddenly Randy escaped, as he turned into the Ninja, from the people trying to get the ball and ended up appearing at Mount Chuck.

"Thank cheese we found the ball before they did!" The Ninja said as he appeared beside Howard.  
"'We'? Digging this up was my idea! You didn't even want to do it!"

"Will you just give me the ball?!" The Ninja said then he and Howard started fighting over the ball.

"No. Give it to me!" Julius said then the Ninja gasped.  
"Evil Julian?! I mean, Julius?!"

"Put me down, Julian! How the honk are you stronger than me?!" Lillian said as she struggled to break free from Julian. Finally, Julian dropped her on the ground then she groaned.  
"Gently, next time okay? I am a girl."

"Lillian?! What are you doing here?!" The Ninja asked then when Lillian stood up, Julius's tail coat vines grabbed her and brought her close to him.

"Julius..."

"Hello, my love." Julius said then he was about to kiss Lillian when she slapped him across the face, making him drop her but the Ninja used his scarf to grab her and then he held her bridal style.  
"You okay, fair maiden?"

"You don't have to call me that, y'know. This isn't 500 years ago..."

"So you are the fair maiden from 500 years ago! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Whaddya mean?! I thought you already knew! Don't you remember Julian's party?!" Lillian yelled then the Ninja remained silent for a bit then he gasped.  
"Ohhhhhhhh... My bad." He said then the two of them heard Julius scream.  
"ENOUGH! Bring me the ball _and the girl_!" He said then the mind control citizens were slowly walking towards Howard and the Ninja.

"If Julius can control them with his power ball then maybe..."  
The Ninja took out his Sorcerer's Ball.  
"Get away from Howard and Lillian!" The Ninja said then his eyes flashed green. After Julius and the Ninja demanded the mind control civilians to get the ball or to back off, Julius groaned.  
"Fine! Howard can have his ball... I'll take yours and the fair maiden!" Julius said as he shocked the Ninja making him drop Lillian and the ball. The ball rolled into the cliff and both the Ninja and Julius jumped into the hole and fought over the power ball. The mountain started shaking and Lillian was sitting down watching Howard as he was trying to catch the other Sorcerer's Ball he dug up.  
"Little help here, Lillian!"

"I'll get it if it rolls over here." Lillian said as she wait for the ball to come to her. Suddenly, Julius was sent flying and when he landed on the ground, the ball stopped on his shoulder. Julius laughed then he stood up and held the ball.

"Hey! Give that back! That's Howard's!" Lillian shouted.

"Not anymore..."

"TASTE MY POWER!" The Ninja shouted as he fired an energy blast at Julius but it both hit him and Lillian at the same time. Lillian was sent flying but Howard caught her. When the ninja landed on the ground, he came to and gasped.  
"Lillian! Howard! No, no, no... It was the Power Ball... Howard, Lillian, speak to me..." The Ninja begged then Howard started coughing.  
"Lillian... Is... So heavy! Exhausted... So thirsty!" Howard panted then the Ninja picked up Lillian and carried her. Suddenly, Julius smacked the Ninja sending him flying and he caught the Ninja's Power Ball and Lillian.  
"That's it! I have them all; the Power Balls and the fair maiden!"

"Ninja Evil Cyborg leg sweep!" the Ninja shouted as he did a lower round house kick knocking Julius down. He jumped to try and get Lillian and the power balls but Julius grabbed him. Howard got up and saw a water kettle and drank the water that was in it.

"No! The water is contaminated!" The Ninja said but it was too late and Howard was possessed.

"Walk off the cliff." Julius said then Howard slowly walked towards the edge of the cliff.

"You must choose, Ninja... Save that boy, or stop me." Julius said then the Ninja looked at Howard then at Lillian and the power balls.  
"Protect the balls at all cost..." He said then when Howard fell down the hole, the Ninja grabbed him. Julius gently placed Lillian down then laughed as he broke the two Power Balls and their energy flowed into the ball that was in his chest.  
"Return your energy to me!" He yelled then all the power that was possessing the citizens of Norrisville left and went into Julius's Power Ball.

"You've made your choice Ninja. Soon, your world will be mine!" Julius said then he and Lillian vanished.

"Oh boy... What am I gonna tell the rabbit doll about his master being kidnapped...?" The Ninja asked himself.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Roselia here, and it's that time again to vote! This time you guys have to vote for two things! Ready?**

**1.) Should Julian know that Randy's the ninja? Yes or no?**

**2.) What should the theme of the school's dance be; Winter Wonderland or Alice in Wonderland?**

**The more votes I get the more I'll update the chapters so vote, vote, vote! Also I will be posting this on my tumblr blog so be sure to reblog with your two votes! Thank you and happy holidays!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! So... It's been like months since I've updated this fanfic, but votes are in. So the theme for the Norrisville High dance is... Alice in Wonderland! And also there was another voting if Julian should know who the Ninja is the answer is... No. (Sorry Julian) But thank you all again for your votes. Also some new updates, my ask the goth twins Tumblr blog will be adding some new characters, (It's Randy and Nomi Randy), so be sure to check that out. So without further adieu, enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 25: Striking Back**

_After the battle between the Ninja and Julius, Randy was at Lillian's mansion explaining to Jokey what happened._

"You WHAT?!"

"I'm so sorry...!" Randy apologized as he watched the rabbit doll walking back and forth.  
"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPENED RANDY?! HOW?!"

"I'm really sorry, Jokey... I promise this won't happen again..."

"Oh, you're right it won't happen again... BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT GONNA LIVE TO EVEN MAKE IT HAPPEN!" Jokey shouted as he tackled Randy down and started choking him. Suddenly the door opened and Julian came in and he gasped when he saw the rabbit doll choking his classmate.

"Jokey stop!" Julian yelled grabbing the rabbit doll but Jokey kept squirming around trying to get Randy.

"I said I was sorry, Jokey... I should've stayed by Lily's side..." Randy said, feeling bad then Julian looked at Randy then put Jokey down.

"I'm also... At fault too..." Julian said biting his lip softly. Both Randy and Jokey looked at the goth boy with a confused look.

"None of this would've happened if I didn't let my jealousy get the best of me... I shouldn't have scared you off like that Randall... Because of me... My evil self has her... And I can't even do anything to get her back..." Julian said on the verge of tears but Jokey gasped.  
"There actually is a way we can get her back. But we're gonna need the Ninja's help." Jokey said glancing at Randy then Randy quickly slipped away to transform into the ninja.

"Smoke bomb!" The Ninja said as a puff of smoke appeared then vanished. Jokey and Julian coughed.

"Did somebody called for the ninja?" The Ninja asked then Jokey did a "Really?" look at him.  
_Too much?_ The Ninja thought then Jokey nodded as if he can read his thoughts.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Jokey's master, my ex girlfriend, Lillian... Has been taken by my evil self, Julius. You have to get her back!"

"Now hold on, Julian... The ninja can't do this rescue mission alone... He's gonna need help."

"You're right little rabbit! So c'mon let's go!"

"Not so fast, Ninja... You can't really use me... It's against ancient times... Plus the Nomicon will get pretty cheesed if you use me..."

"Darn it!"

"But... There is someone who can use me besides Lily."

"Really?! Who?!" The Ninja asked, excitedly and full of hope then Jokey did a presentation stance and Julian was in front of the rabbit doll.

"Me?!"

"Julian?!" The Ninja asked then Jokey nodded.  
"Yes, Ninja. It's Julian. Julian is able to control me."

"B-b-but I've never turned you into a weapon before..." Julian stuttered then Jokey hopped up and the goth boy caught the rabbit doll.  
"Julian... You can do this... My master trusted you with this ability... Now focus. Imagine me as a weapon and using that weapon to protect the one person you love." Jokey said then Julian took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Now Julian... Summon me!"

"Jokey! Transform!" Julian shouted then Jokey jumped up and was split in half. Julian suddenly caught two twin blade swords.

"This... Is my weapon...?"

"_So~_ Bruce..." The Ninja said as he stared at Julian's weapons.

* * *

_In town, the Ninja and Julian were walking around wondering where Julius is._

"If I were my evil self... Where would I hide...?" Julian asked as he was carrying Jokey in his arms.

"The sewer!" The Ninja shouted but then the three saw a green glow coming from Mount Chuck.  
"Or... Mount Chuck."

"And you wanted to go into the sewer..." Julian muttered then both he and Jokey shuddered.

* * *

_As the Ninja, while carrying Julian and Jokey, climbed up to the top of Mount Chuck, he started drilling a little hole into the ground._

"What do you see?" Julian asked as the Ninja looked into the hole. Down below he saw Julius opening a portal.

"He's opening a portal..."

"Do you see Lillian down there?" Julian asked then the Ninja looked around but couldn't see Lillian anywhere.  
"I can't see her anywhere..." The Ninja groaned. Inside, as Julius was opening the portal he softly heard whispering.  
"Oh? Intruders?" He asked then he heard whispering again.  
"Understood, my queen..." Julius said then he left.

"Okay, so here's the plan; I'll take Julius from the front and you attacked him from the back. Once we defeat him we look for Lillian, got it?"

"Understood." Julian said then when the Ninja looked through the hole, Julius was gone.  
"He's gone! Where'd he go?!"

"He's right behind you..." Julius said then the Ninja and Julian turned their heads and gasped. The top of the mountain broke and all three of them fell. The Ninja swiftly caught Julian as he landed on the ground.  
"You okay?" He asked then Julian nodded as the Ninja placed him down.

"We've played this game before, Ninja... You cannot beat me."

"I'm not afraid to take you on! Cuz I got back up, right Julian?!"

"Jokey, transform!" Julian shouted then he held the two twin blade swords in his hands.

"Oh? I was wondering why I don't feel... Fully complete. You took a small portion of Lillian's power."

"Where's Lillian, you fiend!?" Julian shouted as he pointed the tip of his sword at his evil self.

"Why don't you turn around and ask her yourself? Oh, Lillian..." Julius called sweetly then both Julian and the Ninja turned and saw Lillian coming out from the shadows, but she looked completely different; her hair color wasn't the usual raven hair with white highlights but it was all white and her eyes were bright purple.

"Lillian! You're okay!" The Ninja said with relief as he ran towards Lillian, but the girl suddenly kicked the Ninja down and grinned.

"What did you do to her?!" Julian screamed as he charged at Julius but Lillian suddenly appeared and kicked the goth boy to the side knocking the twin swords out of his hands.

"What did I do? Why, I simply drained the last remaining power Lillian has. And who would've thought that the last drop of her power was maintaining her evil self."

_Evil self?_ Both the Ninja and Julian thought then Julius carried Lillian and she smiled.  
"Can I kill the Ninja, my love?" she asked and the Ninja felt his heart shattered.  
_Ahhhh... Right in the kokoro..._ He thought, gripping his chest.

"I don't mind... As long as I can kill your ex boyfriend." Julius said then Julian glared at his evil self.  
_Geeez, rub it in why don't ya?!_ He thought holding the twin swords. As Julian and the Ninja charged towards Julius and Lillian, the two villain jumped to the side making the two boys take on their enemy head on.

"I don't wanna hurt you, Lillian!"

"Oh? Then this should be easy for me to kill you!" Lillian said as she pounced on the Ninja and started strangling him. The Ninja gripped her arms and struggled to pull her away. Slowly he was loosing conscious.  
"Lil..li...an..." The Ninja gasped then the girl gasped softly.  
"Randy...?" She softly called then the Ninja took this chance to defend himself.  
"Ninja upside kick!" He yelled as he kicked Lillian off him sending her flying. When she hit the wall she laid on the ground unconscious.

"Sorry!" The Ninja apologized then he suddenly heard Julian screaming. Julius used his tail coat to squeeze his good self.

"Ninja tail coat slice!" The Ninja shouted as he used his sword to cut Julius's tail coats and then caught Julian.  
"When did I become the damsel in distress?" Julian asked then the Ninja shrugged his shoulders and put Julian down.

"Julius..." Lillian called out as she finally regained conscious. Julius gasped as he saw the girl struggling to stand up.  
"You! How dare you hurt my queen, Ninja!" He hissed then carefully picked up Lillian and held her close. Suddenly a monster came out of the portal then Julian and the Ninja gasped.

"What... The juice is that?!"

"The first... Of many!" Julius said then the monster roared. As it charged towards the two boys Julius placed Lillian beside him as he continued to summon more monsters from the Shadow Realm. The two villains laughed as they watched the Ninja and Julian struggled to not get hit.

"DESTROY THEM!" Lillian shouted then the monster blew fire and aimed for the two boys. The Ninja grabbed Julian's hand and ran. The two heroes were cornered then Julius's groaned.

"Enough! Give... UP!"

"Never. You're gonna have to destroy us!" The Ninja said as he twirled his ninja sai.

"As you wish..." Julius said as he and the monster were about to attack. Lillian smiled and waved good bye to the two heroes but Julian quickly grabbed the Ninja's scarf and jumped into the portal pulling the Ninja with him before Julius and the monster's attacks could even get them.

"They have doomed themselves!" He laughed then Lillian smiled.

"Now nothing will stand in my way! Now... Where was I?"

"Summoning your shadow army?" Lillian asked then Julius giggled rubbing his finger gently under her chin.

"That's what I love about you, my queen." He said then Lillian came closer to him and kissed him. As the two pulled away for some air Julius was about to continue his summoning when the portal closed.

"NO!" He screamed then Lillian tapped on the Sorcerer's Ball.

"Oh dear..."

"If I am to bring forth my army... I must gather more power..."

"And I know just where you can get it." Lillian said with a grin then Julius giggled.

"I love it when you're evil."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: The Ex's Deal**

"Ninja wake up! Wake up!" Julian begged shaking the Ninja.

"Step aside, Julian... I'll show you how it's done." Jokey said then as Julian placed the Ninja down, the rabbit doll jumped on the Ninja and started slapping him.

"This! Is! For! All! The! Times! You've! Shoobed! Up!" He yelled as he slapped the Ninja several times.

"Goodness... I didn't think I'd end up back here again..." Julian muttered softly then he suddenly heard someone clapping slowly but loudly.

"Brava! Bra-va... I didn't think you two would screw something like this up. Oh, wait... I did." A familiar voice said then Julian gasped and the Ninja finally woke up sending Jokey flying a bit but the Ninja quickly caught him. Suddenly Klarion appeared and landed in front of the two boys.

"Klarion..."

"Hello, Jokey. What's a bunch of losers like you doing in the Land of Shadows?"

"Question is... What are _you_ doing in the Land of Shadows?" The Ninja asked then the witch boy glared at him. Klarion looked at the Ninja head to toe then scoffed.

"This is who Lillian used to love? I don't see much."

_Rude..._ The Ninja thought.

"Ninja... This is Lillian's ex boyfriend, Klarion."

"Don't expect a handshake from me."

"Nice to meet you too..." The Ninja said then Julian cleared his throat.

"Klarion... We need to get out of here and stop my evil self from taking over the world!"

"Yeah, you kind of screwed up, goth boy... Your evil self is heading to the school to get more power." Klarion said as he created a mirror illusion so that the three boys can see what is happening. They see Julius and Lillian riding the monster as it was heading to the school.

"You have to help us get back to our world, Klarion! Please!"

"I suppose I can help... But on one condition."

"What do you want, witch boy...?" Jokey asked feeling a bit annoyed.

"I'll help if you agree to these conditions; one, when I get you out you mustn't let Lillian destroy my familiar Teekl... And two.." Klarion paused then stabbed his hand into Julian's chest. The goth boy screamed in agony and Klarion grinned as a dark red flame surrounded Julian's body.

"What are you doing?!"

"Don't interfere, Ninja!" Jokey yelled making the Ninja stop. Klarion pulled his hand out and Julian whimpered. Suddenly the hole that was in his chest slowly closed and was healed.

"Two... I'm letting you borrow a tiny portion of my power. With it you can use it to merge back with your evil self."

"Wait... So... For Julius to go back into Julian's body...?"

"Julian has to show the more dominated power than his evil self. I'm surprised Lillian's forgotten after all those years..."

"Has this happened to her...?" The Ninja asked as he helped Julian up.

"Yes... But I shouldn't say anymore... You should ask her that when she's back to normal." Klarion said as he opened a portal to exit the Land of Shadow's.

"I'm coming as well. But _remember_ _our deal_." Klarion said in a threatening voice then the Ninja nodded as the three boys entered the portal.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: The Final Battle**

_As the Ninja, Julian, and Lillian's ex boyfriend, Klarion, went through the portal then ended up in Norrisville High but everything in the school was different; all the students were trapped prison behind the bars that were made out of stone._

"What happened to the school?!" Julian panicked then he and the others heard Julius laughing.

"Welcome back, Ninja! Back for more?"

"That's right! And this time... I brought even better back up, right Klarion?"

"You call _that_ an _introduction_, Ninja?" Klarion asked giving the Ninja stink eye.

"And what am I, chopped liver?" Julian asked as he turned Jokey into the twin blade swords.

"CAN WE JUST GET THIS OVER WITH?! WITHOUT ANY COMPLAINTS?!" The Ninja shouted then Lillian charged towards him ready to attack when Klarion appeared and grabbed her.  
"Gotcha!"

"You?!"

"Missed me, babe?" Klarion asked, winking at Lillian. Lillian snarled then punched Klarion but he grabbed her fist before she could even hit him.  
"Uh-uh my little flower!" He said as he used his magic to send Lillian flying towards the wall. Teekl jumped off the witch boy's shoulder as Klarion walked towards Lillian.

"You left me to be with that sack of bones? Come now, Lillian you can do better than that." Klarion said then Lillian charged after him but he fling his hand and Lillian flew across the room. As Klarion looked he saw Julius ready to fire an attack at the Ninja but Klarion jumped in and used his hand to shield the attack. As a green aura flowed into Klarion, he covered his mouth and gagged a bit.  
"I forgot how disgusting the Sorcerer's magic is..." He said then Julius fired another attack at the Ninja but Klarion took the attack and adsorbed the magic.

"Little help here, gentlemen?!" Julian called as he dodged Lillian's attacks.

"A bit busy here, Julian!" Klarion yelled then Julius whistled and the monster came running towards the Ninja and the witch boy.

"Ninja rings!" The Ninja shouted as he ran and slid under the monster. The rings sliced the monster's tentacles then the Ninja used his scarf to grab the monster and flipped it over.

"Ninja Tengu Fire!" The Ninja shouted as he suddenly turned red and fired a fireball, destroying the monster. Once it was gone, the Ninja turned back to his normal self and Julius fired another attack but Klarion used both his hands to adsorbed the attack then he chanted a spell and Julius was suddenly grabbed by two giant red hands and were squeezing him.

"What?! No! My power...!" He whined then Klarion chuckled.  
"You don't deserve this power. Julian! Switch now!" Klarion shouted then he jumped back and Julian ran towards Julius and stabbed his sword into the empty Sorcerer's Ball and it shattered. The skeleton armor that Julius was wearing fell apart and he laid on the floor whimpering. Julian stabbed the other sword close to Julius's face, causing the white goth to whimper.  
"My how the tables have turned..." Julian said then he grabbed Julius.

"C'mere you!" Klarion called as he grabbed Lillian then pressed his lips roughly on top of hers making the girl whimpered and whined. Lillian's white hair slowly became darker but she still had her white highlights. When Klarion pulled away, Lillian fainted then he licked his lips.

"Julian...? You okay, buddy?" The Ninja asked then Julian and Julius finally merged back into one and Julian looked the same but his hair was different along with his eyes. His hair color was the same, but he had white highlights that were the same as Julius's hair color and his eyes were a light blue color.

"Last I remember I wasn't really your buddy, Ninja." Julian answered as he fixed his hat.

_Dang. I don't remember him being so salty. Or is it sassy...?_ The Ninja thought then he heard Lillian groaned.

"Lillian! You're okay!" The Ninja said as he ran and hugged Lillian. The girl blinked then looked around. Klarion chanted a spell turning the school back to normal.  
"I'll be leaving now... We'll meet again someday." Klarion said as he jumped into a portal he opened and Teekl jumped into the portal and it closed.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: ****Hey everyone! So we are finally at the final chapter of "Bad Luck Little Girl"! Thank you all so much for reading this story and for all the times you've voted. To show my thanks I will be typing some bonus chapters and a little spoiler bonus, I will be adding stressed-lizard's OC, Maria! So look forward to that. Also, all these title things that Randy and Lillian keep saying are based off Quinrose's games. If you don't know who Quinrose is I highly recommend you check out her work. With that said, enjoy!**

**Chapter 28: The Parting Gift**

_A month has passed since the Ninja defeated Julius and tonight was Norrisville High's school dance and the theme was Alice in Wonderland._

"Are you sure this outfit Alice wore in the Country of Clover is okay?" Lillian asked as she fixed her ribbon.

"Yeah. It suites your taste and you look pretty good in it. How's my outfit?" Randy asked as he twirled the fuzzy boa around.

"Who are you going as?"

"Boris from the Country of Hearts."

"Why that outfit? Why not in the Country of Clover?"

"Cuz that one is so plain; I might as well just be renting out a tux..." Randy said then Lillian sighed but later smiled as she fixed Randy's collar.  
"You gonna be okay showing off your stomach?"

"What? Worried girls are going to want to dance with me?" Randy asked then Lillian pinched his stomach.

"Ah! Ow! Kidding! I'm kidding, sweetie!" Randy groaned then Lillian released her pinch then sighed.  
"You shoob..."

"Sorry, babe." Randy apologized as he nuzzled against Lillian making purring noises like a cat. Lillian giggled then gave Randy a kiss.

"Hurry up, we're gonna be late." Lillian said then Randy followed her.

* * *

At the school, as Randy and Lillian went into the gym they saw Howard and Maria dressed up as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum.

"What the juice, Cunningham?! I thought you were gonna dressed up as grown up version of Tweedle Dee!"

"Sorry, Howard. But when Lily showed me pictures of Boris, I just had to dress up as him."

"Yeah, cuz everyone loves a furry showing off their midriff..." Maria said as she poked Randy's stomach.

"Hey, Mar. You look good in that outfit. Is... That ax real...?"

"No. Principal Slimovitz took my real one..." Maria said pouting then Lillian pat her head.  
"It was probably for the best."

"I thought I'd find you guys here." a familiar voice said and when the four turned, they saw Julian.

"Hey, Julian. I thought you weren't gonna show up to the dance. Um, who are you dressed as...?" Randy asked.

"I'm dressed as Sidney Black, from the Country of Diamond."

"Oh, I heard of that game! I'm surprised that you went with him instead of someone like Blood." Lillian said then Julian groaned when Lillian said Blood's name.  
"Don't bring up that name... There's no way I would dress up as a Mafia leader..."

"It would've made you cooler dude." Maria said then everyone started dancing.

"Come on, Maria! Let's show these shoobs how to party!"

"Yeah... Let's do that, Howard." Maria said and as Howard was making his way to the dance floor, Maria went to a table Julian was sitting down.

"'Sup?"

"Hello..." Julian greeted as he watch Randy and Lillian dancing. Before Julian could even say anything to Maira, Howard suddenly jumped on the table still dancing until he stopped and turned to look at Maria.  
"Uh-uh! I did not put on all that make up just so you can just sit here with this weirdo!"

_Weirdo?!_ Julian thought then Howard grabbed Maria's hand and pulled her into the crowd.

"Howard..."

"I know." Howard said then Maria smiled.

* * *

_An hour and a half passed, and as Randy and Lillian sat at the table, Randy excused himself to use the restroom. As Lillian and Julian sat at the table, a slow song was playing and everyone was dancing except for Howard and Maria who were actually eating before the other students get anything to eat._

"Hey..." Julian called and Lillian looked at him.  
"Would you like to dance...?" Julian asked as he held out his hand then Lillian looked at him then gently placed her hand on top of his. Julian pulled her into the crowd and they started slow dancing.

"Lillian..." Julian called then Lillian looked up at him.

"Yes...?"

"Are... You and Randall... Dating...?" He asked then Lillian looked at Julian. She looked down a bit then Julian sighed.  
"You are, aren't you...?"

"You're not gonna kill him are you?" Lillian asked then Julian chuckled.  
"No. Who do you think I am- -Julius?" Julian asked as he twirled Lillian.

"I'll be blunt... I am a bit upset... However, if Randall makes you happy... Then I will support you and stay by your side... As a friend whom you can rely on..."

"Julian..."

"However... May I ask for a final request...?" Julian asked as he rested his forehead against Lillian's forehead.  
"Of course..."

"Can I have... One last kiss... As my parting gift...?" Julian asked then Lillian blushed a bit. She looked down then she looked to see Julian gazing at her.  
"S-sure... One last kiss..." Lillian answered then Julian gently stroked her cheek and pressed his lips against hers. It was a soft and gentle kiss, and the moment Julian pulled away, Lillian noticed the sadness in Julian's eyes.

"Julian..." She called but he took a step back.  
"S-sorry... Excuse me. I have to use the restroom!" He said as he ran out of the gym.

* * *

Julian ran past Randy and he stopped close to the exit. Julian leaned his back against a locker then slowly slid down trying not to cry when he suddenly heard a cat meowing. He looked and saw Teekl right in front of him.

"Teekl...? W-what are you doing here? Wait, if you're here then that means..."

"Crying, Julian?" Klarion asked as he walked towards him, removing a mask and a cape.

"Wh-what are you doing here?! Have you come to take back your powers?! Wait... You... You saw everything at the dance...?!" Julian panicked then Klarion smiled.  
"Calm down. I'm not gonna take back my small portion of my power that I gave you. I came to give you some... Comfort..." The witch boy groaned saying the last word. Julian looked at him weirdly then stood up.  
"Why would you give me comfort? Don't you hate me?"

"I dislike and hate many people. However, you and I are the same... We both can't let go our feelings for Lillian." Klarion said then Julian looked to the side and gripped his fists.  
"I... I thought I could be happy for Lillian... But it turns out... I can't... I'm so pathetic..."

"...Hey... We're both pretty pathetic... We can't even get over the girl we both love. Doesn't mean we can't be friends, Julian." Klarion said as he handed Julian a cup of punch. Julian took the cup then stared at it.  
"You didn't spike it did you?" He asked then Klarion glared at Julian.  
"Do you honestly think I would do such a thing, you moron?" The witch boy hissed then Julian panicked and apologized.

"Geez... Relax already. I'm not gonna chew your head off." Klarion said as he drank out of his cup. Julian stared at his cup then looked at Klarion.  
"Why do you want to be friends with me...? Surely you must want something..." Julian said then Klarion used his hand to wipe his mouth.  
"Look, we both hate that dumb kid Lillian's dating. However, I have a feeling that kid is gonna screw up. And when he does... That gives us a chance."

"How will I know you won't just kill me when Lillian is available...?" Julian asked then Klarion sighed annoyingly.  
"Because~ Lillian won't go back to me. She'll have me gone from this world if we got back together again."

_What did you even do to get her so pissed that she'd want to murder you?!_ Julian thought afraid to speak his thoughts.

"But... You on the other hand, got a good head on your shoulders. You remind me a bit of myself... In a way. So what do you say? Wanna be acquainted with a witch boy and the Lord of Chaos?" Klarion asked then Julian looked at him. Would he really take Klarion's side knowing that this witch boy has done some bad things?

If I had to choose... To either suffer silently... Or take his side... Then...  
"Alright... You got a deal." Julian answered then Klarion grinned.  
"Here's to new acquaintances." He said as he held his cup. Julian smiled and tapped his cup with Klairon's.  
"To new acquaintances." He said.

* * *

**Author's Note: Holy smokes... That's the end of this fanfic! However, if you guys want in on a little secret, there will be a sequel. And also there's gonna be some bonus stories! Thank you all for supporting this fanfic and I will see you in the next story!**


	29. Bonus Chapter

**Randy In Wonderland (The Musical)**

_It was a regular Friday after school, and almost every student was in the school's theater room._

"Okay, losers, listen up! Unfortunately because of a certain **'someone'** starting a food fight, Principal Slimovitz's has given us two choices; either put on a play for _**'good behavior'**_ or go straight to detention." Maria said as she sat in the front row with Lillian.

"But Maria~! You're the one who started the food fight!" Doug pointed out then Maria tilted her sunglasses down to glare at him.  
"Do you have any proof...?"

"Well, no... But- -!"

"If you don't have any proof, then Maria wasn't the one who caused the food fight. If anything, maybe it was you who did it, Doug." Lillian said with a smile then Maria smirked as Doug was confused.

"Okay, so Lilly will announce the play we are doing. Go ahead Lilly."

"Thank you Maria. So, by a landslide, the play that won is Alice in Wonderland!"

"Now just hold on a moment!" Julius shouted as he walked towards the end of the stage. Both Maria and Lillian groaned.  
"What do you want, Julius...?"

"Why are we doing a childish play such as Alice in Wonderland?! Why couldn't we do something like Romeo and Juliet? Or Phantom of the Opera?"

"The class has voted for 'Alice in Wonderland'."

"I don't remember there ever being a vote..." Howard said as Maria was looking at the script of the play Lillian gave her.  
"Okay, by 'everyone' I mean me. Got a problem with that?!" Maria asked then everyone shook their heads and Julius scoffed.

"Okay... I will now go over the cast. The main six that I call will also be a big part of the singing group."

"Whoa! When did this turned into a musical?" Randy asked interrupting Lillian.

"It was decided while you were busy chit chatting." Maria said.

"As I was saying... The main six that get the lead singing roles are... Randy who will be playing as Alice."

"What the juice?!" Randy shouted but Maria shushed him but she was snickering softly.

"Howard as the white rabbit."

"Sweet! I get to dress all fancy!" Howard cheered.

"Pradeep who will be the Caterpillar." Lillian said then Pradeep smiled.

"Rachel who will be the Cheshire Cat." Lillian continued then Rachel squealed and giggled.

"Theresa as the Red Queen." Lillian said then Theresa smiled.

"Don't let the power get to you..." Maria muttered as she flipped through the script.

"And finally, Julian who will be the Mad Hatter." Lillian said then Julian smiled.

"Everyone, who's name I didn't call will be background singers. Now then..."

"Now wait just a minute!" Julius shouted then Maria groaned loudly while Lillian rubbed her forehead.

"What now, Julius?"

"Why does Julian get to be part of the musical?! If anything I should've gotten that role!"

"We already decided our casts. Don't complain!" Maria shouted then Julius crossed his arms and scoffed.

"Now then for the other characters... For the King, the Sleepy Mouse, and the March Hare will be played as Doug, and Julius. Everyone will be the Queen's card soldiers."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Julius shouted then Lillian and Maria glared at the white hair goth.  
"JUST SHUT UP JULIUS!" Both girls yelled then Julius crossed his arms and pouted.

"Now then, those six I called that got the singing roles please step towards the stage." Lillian said then Randy, Howard, Theresa, Rachel, and Pradeep stepped forward. Lillian came on stage and she smiled.  
"Randy, here are your lines to sing." Lillian said as she gave Randy some papers with music on them.

"Wait, what?!"

"Don't worry. You can do this. Here, I'll demonstrate." Lillian said as she cleared her throat.

_Let me tell you a fairytale..._  
_A story told since long ago..._  
_A tale of wonder... music... magic and..._  
_A world withing my dreams..._

_When I opened up my eyes..._  
_A snow white rabbit races by..._  
_He ran from here to there... And everywhere..._  
_And after him I go..._

Everyone applaud then Lillian bowed. She then handed Howard his music sheet.

"Now, Howard, as you sing your lines you're going to have to move around frantically."

"You mean run around and sing at the same time? Lillian, that's a lot of work! It's impossible!" Howard said then Lillian cued the band to play the song. Lillian skipped then started moving side to side.

_"Tick-tock tick-tock"_  
_I must hurry now, if I don't I'll be late!_  
_Ah~ "tick-tock tick-tock"_  
_Why do things never ever go my way?_  
_Look! "tick-tock tick-tock"_  
_What am I to do? I'm running out of time!_  
_Oh me, oh my! Look at the time! I'm going to lose my mind!_

"Well she proved you wrong." Randy said with a smug look on his face.

"It's only for those lines, Howard. Randy sing your lines." Lillian said.

"Huh? O-oh... Uhhh..."  
_Hey, why are you in such a hurry~? Why are you so terrified?_  
_Have you been arranged to meet someone at a certain place and time?_

_Yes! A very "tick-tock" girl who thinks that lateness is a crime!_

"Wait really?"

"That's right!" Lillian said then she twirled and stood beside Theresa.  
After all, she is our mighty Queen~! Lillian sang then after she pointed at Howard to sing the rest of his lines.

"Uhhhh..."  
_"Blah blah blah, tick-tock tick-tock"_  
_I don't have time to waste!_  
_If you must speak to me then please find me on a better date!_

_Then can you please just tell me, since you're in such a rush that you don't even have time to speak_  
_Why do you still sing in such a lovely tune?_ Randy sang then Howard dashed into the spot light.  
_Cause this is MUSICLAND~!_

_"Musicland...?"_

_"Yes this is Musicland~!"_

_"Wonderland~!"_

_"Yes this is Musicland! That's why I sing~!"_  
_"I'm late! I'm late, for a very important date! No time to say hello. Goodbye! I'm late! I'm late! I'm LATE!"_

_"Wait~!"_ Randy sang then everyone heard Maria groaned.

"What's wrong, Maria?" Lillian asked then Maria sat up.  
"Everyone sounds like a bunch of nails begin scratched on the board."

"Maria, I think you're a little deaf from all the heavy metal you listen to on a daily basic..." Lillian said politely and Maria shouted out "WHAT?!" because she couldn't quite hear Lillian.

"Right... Pradeep, you're next." Lillian said as she handed Pradeep's script.

"Randy continue on."

"Right..."  
_Ah~ What world have I wandered in...?_  
_This strange, mysterious Wonderland..._  
_What new adventures lie ahead, just waiting to surprise me~?_

"Want me to demonstrate...?" Lillian asked then Pradeep nodded.  
_"Pretty little girl."_

"What?!" Randy said then Lillian and Maria giggled.

_"Pretty little girl."_

"...Who me?" Randy said not singing his line.

"Come on, Randy you gotta sing your lines."

"Yeah, Cunningham! Sing your lines!" Howard shouted then tried to hold his laughter in.

_"Yes, you. Pretty little girl?"_

_"Yes~?"_

_"Who are you, my dear?"_

_"Hello my name is- -"_

_So you simply are a "name"?_

_Well, Sir if I may ask, just who are you?_ Randy sang then Lillian stepped aside.

_Who am I...? I don't think I can tell you._

_And why's that?_

_Who am I...? 'Cause I'm really not sure..._

_Who are you...? Please, why won't you just tell me?_

_Who am I...? I really don't know..._  
_The only thing I know for sure is,_  
_the me who's singing for you right here and now_  
_Is happy just by simply singing a song_

_You love music, I can hear it in your melody._

_Slowly but surely... I find it in my heart_  
_The meaning of my life is music, singing songs for everybody to hear_  
_'Cause after all I know I am_

_Yes, I too also know I am_

_The best singer in this Wonderland!_ Randy and Pradeep sang then everyone clapped. Lillian gave Julian his script then he gulped and Lillian cued Randy to sing.

_I wonder where it's coming from, this strange, eccentric, MAD rhythm_  
_It's crazy and exciting. So unique!_

_It's time for us to start, this un-birthday party's under way_  
_You've finally arrived, now take your seat!_  
_"How's 'bout a cup o' tea?" "How's 'bout a cup o' tea?"_  
_The world will start to dance with simply just a sip!_  
_"How's 'bout a cup o' tea?" "Here! 'ave a nice cup o' tea?"_

_Ah~! What a strange, mysterious flavor this is!_ Randy sang.

_Now can you tell me why a raven's like a writing desk?_  
_Why be boring, bland, and serious, when MADNESS simply is the best?_

_Yes, you are right I see. It's no fun being ordinary_

_Anyone who knows this and agrees will end up going MAD like me!_  
_Now~_

**_"How's 'bout a cup o' tea?" "How's 'bout a cup o' tea?"_**

_If you want a taste of change, just be MAD and go insane!_

**_"How's 'bout a cup o' tea?" "How's 'bout a cup o' tea?"_**

_Ah~ We're bonkers, MAD, Hysterical and now YOU'RE LATE FOR TEA!_ Julian sang as he chased after Randy. Lillian gave Rachel her script then the two girls smiled.

"Go Randy!" Maria shouted then Randy sighed after finishing drinking water.

_Alone and quite frightened, I'm lost in this maze..._  
_An enchanting new voice started calling out my name..._  
_Through darkness, it echoes, it leads me astray_  
_I'm pretty sure now I have lost my way_

_Some go this way, some that way, some go both ways and no ways_  
_Don't rely on your fate, now which will you take?_  
_Then again... I guess you don't really have to care_

_Surely each path will take me "somewhere"_

_All the feelings that I hold, all my joy, my love and my sorrow_

_I wish I could turn them all into a song,_  
_but once together they'll fade before long_

_This emotion I have searched for so long_  
_But what to do? Soon it will be gone_

_What will be left of me, if it does disappear?_  
_Mysterious, wondrous, what of us? Well it is not clear- -_

_But with this song a new sensation flows through me_  
_Yes it is strange but it's nice, it's different, I realized_  
_This is ART but only in my eyes!_

_No matter if you're MAD, you're crazy, or unwell_  
_You might have noticed I'm not all there myself_

_I don't need to hesitate, now I know I will take_  
_The path I myself will make~!_ Randy sang then Lillian smiled.  
"On my cue everyone." She said then she and the others sang.  
_Due to misfortune or due to luck_  
_The path she chose herself was _  
_One that leads her to the next scene_  
_The path to the Queen~!_ Everyone sang then Lillian cued Howard.

"Her Imperial Highness, the Red Queen!" Howard said then Lillian cued the band and they started playing.  
_Bow down all peasants to your mighty Queen..._  
_The fair and lovely queen, that's me_  
_And when I start my singing_  
_You peasants should be listening_  
_My aura of royalty, you can't resist_

_So you're the Queen I've heard so much about?_

_"That's right! And don't you ever forget!"_

_What a lovely, strong, and clear voice you have_

_"Get it wrong, and then it's off with your head!"_

_To your places now, my orchestra get ready!_  
_This music is just for me!_  
_Piano!_ Theresa sang and someone played the piano.

Wooden Bass! Theresa sang and someone played the wooden bass.

_Drums!_ Theresa sang and Howard played the drums.

_Brass Section!_ Theresa sang then everyone who played trumpet, trombone, saxophone, and tuba played a note.

_Everyone you are to listen to me!_  
_Everyone you are here to play only for me!_  
_Everything here belongs to me!_  
_All ways are MY WAYS for I am the Queen~!_

_Wait, hold that thought... It's just not right_  
_This music is played by everyone_

_Thought it may be completely MAD_  
_Or it may be a crazy mess_  
_Or have a tempo that's insanely rushed_  
_You can still feel this happiness_

_Though each and every part is not the same_  
_Together we can create a new harmony_  
_The reason is simply because_  
**_WE LOVE MUSIC!_**

**_Let us tell you a fairytale_**  
**_A story told since long ago_**  
**_A tale of wonder, music, magic and_**  
**_A world within our dreams_**

**_It is a simple thing you see_**  
**_The magical philosophy_**  
**_Certainly hiding within every heart there lies_**  
**_A MUSICLAND!_** Everyone sang then Lillian cued the band to stop playing then she applaud happily.  
"You guys are gonna do great!" She smiled. On the day of the play, everyone seemed to have done a pretty good job. Principal Slimovitz seemed impress with the hard work Lillian and Maria put into doing this play that he has forgotten all about the food fight.


End file.
